Calvin & Hobbes's Epic Tale
by Dr MilkyWay
Summary: At the dawn of a new year, a young cop from the future, an alien invasion, and the power of the MIAR act as factors that turn an imaginative boy and his unpredictable tiger into a pair of epic heroes.
1. Time Warps and New Years

**Calvin & Hobbes's Epic Tale**

By Dr MilkyWay

* * *

**Author's note: As you might guess, this story starts where Bill Watterson ended it: in the last strip on December 31, 1995**

* * *

The adventure began with Calvin and Hobbes exploring in the woods. They'd explored places high and low, stuck inside a tree and under a lake, and even places they'd been before.

After a while, they'd found a wide-open field of pale white snow hidden by the woods around them and decided to have a snowball fight instead and after Calvin lost his temper after being beaten by Hobbes four times, they went back to marking new territories in the woods.

Around dark, the duo decided to go inside and warm up by the fireplace.

"Wow, today really was a day of possibilities," said Hobbes sipping hot cocoa by the fireplace.

"Told you so," said Calvin, "So do you want to stay up and watch the ball drop in Times Square at midnight?"

"You know your parents would never let you stay up that late," said Hobbes.

"Oh, I suppose you'd rather spend the night with the monsters under my bed," said Calvin.

"Shut up, they only want you and you know it," said Hobbes.

"I suppose you're right, I hadn't thought of that," said Calvin.

Just then, Calvin got an idea.

"If you watch it with me, I'll make you a tuna fish-" But before Calvin could finish what he was going to say, Hobbes exclaimed "Yes, I'll do it, just give me the tuna fish whatever you were going to say."

"-sandwich. Wow jungle cats are fast in speech too," finished Calvin.

"If it's a sandwich, I'll do it for five, with a bowl of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs," said Hobbes.

"Jungle cats are as demanding as they are fast, man I've learned a lot more at home today than I do in an entire school year, Mom and Dad should just yank me out of school and have you teach me since tigers are so smart," said Calvin.

"Yup we are," said Hobbes, "And speaking of smarts, how do you plan on sneaking out to see the ball drop?"

"Take a wild guess and think of how we've escaped my room before," said Calvin.

"You're going to tie the sheets together to make a rope again? Wouldn't it be easier to tiptoe downstairs when your parents are asleep?" Asked Hobbes.

"Do I look like a sissy to you?" Asked Calvin.

"Alright I'll do it, but these tuna fish sandwiches had better be good," said Hobbes.

Then Calvin had gone to make Hobbes's tuna fish sandwiches and Hobbes went to look through Calvin's comic books.

* * *

But just at that moment, something incredible was happening at the site of Calvin and Hobbes's snowball fight.

A portal appeared, and a gigantic bronze metal box had come out of it.

The box had the words TIME MACHINE engraved on the side, huge thrusters, and a windshield in its cockpit.

Then out stepped what looked like a boy in robot armor (not a mech, just robot armor) that covered his whole body stepped out.

"Voice command: activate cloaking device," said the boy.

The box turned invisible. The boy got a tiny laptop out of a backpack he was wearing. He pressed a button labeled "call" and typed in "Program C." Then a call was established and a robotic voice came out of the laptop.

"Have you arrived yet?" said the voice.

"Yes, unless the machine's broken I'm at new year's eve 1995," said the boy.

"Well done, your father would be grateful for what you're doing," said the voice.

" I plan on doing phase one of Operation C.H.E.T. tonight while everyone's asleep," said the boy. "It would've worked out better if they were asleep too, but who said everything was easy?"

"I can't believe you actually remembered they were awake, Copper," said the voice.

"Do you think I would agreed to this assignment if I hadn't known every relevant detail?" asked Copper.

"Of course I did. You will get to see your father at a younger age. If I were in your place, I would've wanted to see my dad at a younger age. Anyway, initiate phase one as soon as possible. Program C out," said Program C.

The call was cut off.

Copper then left the woods Calvin and Hobbes explored in and stared up at the house Calvin and Hobbes lived in.


	2. The MIAR

**Author's note: The word MIAR is pronounced "my-er." That is all**

* * *

Calvin's alarm clock had woken him up at 11:40 pm so he and Hobbes could sneak out. Apparently Hobbes hadn't woke up yet and Calvin couldn't wake him up, and surprisingly he didn't wake up when Calvin whispered "Tuna fish sandwiches " in his ear.

Calvin looked at the time and noticed it was 11:45.

"Great, the flea-bait won't wake up and we won't be able to see the Times Square ball drop thing," said Calvin.

Then he got an idea, he got out his Transmogrifier from his closet. He put it over Hobbes and transmogrified his into an action figure so he'd be easier to carry. He did so, and then started tying the sheets together from his bed. Calvin was climbing down from the sheet-rope and was carrying the action figure he turned Hobbes into.

"Can you believe this Hobbes? We're actually going to see the Times Square ball drop thinger jinger!" Asked Calvin.

But all he heard in response was "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"I'll give him until I turn the TV on, but then I'm waking him up," said Calvin.

* * *

As he was climbing down, Copper was spying from around the corner of the house. He turned toward his laptop communicator.

"Sir, are you sure this is how it's supposed to happen? What about when the boy's parents find out?" Asked Copper to Program C.

"According to my memory banks yes," said Program C.

"And you're sure the MIAR will function properly?" Asked Copper.

"Everything of use to us, if you set it correctly," said Program C.

"Just one more question, I think they're going inside. How is Hobbes Jr.?" Asked Copper.

"My son? Oh, he is fine, thanks for asking," said Program C.

"Your welc- oops! Igottagobye!" Said Copper as he ended the call and watched Calvin & Hobbes enter through the front door of his house.

Calvin walked inside, turned on the TV to Times Square and saw it was ten minutes to new years. After that, he transmogrified Hobbes back into a tiger and he was still asleep.

"And they say cat naps are short," said Calvin. "Why won't you wake up?"

He then got an idea. Hobbes was now a _sleeping _tiger, and Calvin wanted him as an _conscious_ tiger.

"I'm such a genius," Calvin said to himself as he zapped Hobbes with the Transmogrifier Gun.

Calvin zapped Hobbes and his eyes opened up as fast as a window blind.

"What? Huh? What's going on?" Hobbes asked.

He looked at the TV and saw Times Square. "Oh yeah, I agreed to do this, didn't I? Well where are my Tuna Fish Sandwiches?" He said.

Calvin handed Hobbes the sandwiches.

"What about the cereal?" Asked Hobbes.

Calvin then remembered he forgot about the cereal. "Wait, you were serious about that?" He asked.

"Yes, now go get it," said Hobbes.

"But Mom and Dad might wake up if I turn on the kitchen lights," said Calvin.

"That's your loss," said Hobbes.

"A true friend would never make me do stuff for them!" Argued Calvin.

"I'm not a true friend, I'm a true _tiger _friend," said Hobbes.

"I like loopholes, but only when they're to _my _advantage," said Calvin as he went to get the Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs.

* * *

As he left the room, Copper watched from the window as Hobbes eyed the TV.

"Everything's going according to plan," He thought to himself.

Calvin was walking into the kitchen to get the cereal. He turned the lights on and poured the cereal into a bowl, as he went back into the TV room, he noticed Hobbes wasn't watching the Times Square ball drop thing, he was looking outside.

"Hobbes, why aren't you watching it? How could looking outside the window possibly beat watching TV?" Asked Calvin.

"I thought I saw something," Hobbes said.

"Well you could see things on TV too, you could've missed a T-rex attacking New York from watching whatever you saw outside," said Calvin.

"I think it may have been someone spying on us," said Hobbes.

"Really? Cool, I knew the day would come when someone realized I'm a genius," said Calvin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hobbes.

"Think of it Hobbes, if you came across someone smart, wouldn't you want to see what they do to become smart? Let's go out and see who recognized my genius," said Calvin.

Hobbes rolled his eyes. "Calvin, I'm sure it was a mouse or a raccoon or a-" Hobbes then noticed Calvin's excited expression.

"I'm not discouraging you, am I?" Asked Hobbes.

"No, not really. Now let's go!" Said Calvin has he ran out to the front porch.

Meanwhile, Copper was hidden in the bushes, which Calvin just happened to be next to. Worried that he'd be noticed, Copper remained in place so he couldn't make a sound from trying to move. Amazingly, Copper was just out of Calvin's field of vision as he turned toward Copper's direction.

Then a thought occurred to Copper: "Wait, this is my chance!"

* * *

He got out a remote control with a laser and a touch screen instead of buttons labeled MIAR and a laser gun.

He aimed the laser gun at Calvin and he immediately froze in time. Copper immediately got out of his hiding spot and aimed the MIAR at Calvin without taking his eyes off of it's monitor which now had the words DOWNLOAD COMPLETE on it.

He pressed a button labeled "save to memory drive" on it. Then Copper went to the TV room where he saw a stuffed tiger and a water pistol. He looked through what he downloaded and after finding two things that were there he used the MIAR's laser to zap the stuffed tiger and water pistol.

Afterwards he found a new hiding spot on the roof and unfroze Calvin.

Hobbes then yelled "Calvin, the ball's almost completely down! It's almost new years."

Calvin immediately went inside and Copper left the bushes and went in search of a hiding spot not as visible as the bushes. Then he noticed Calvin's roof.

Calvin and Hobbes watched as the ball went down. This was the point where the crowd was counting down the seconds until 1996.

"…..7…..6….." yelled the crowd.

"This is taking too long!" Yelled Calvin.

"5…..4….."

"1996 is only seconds away, have patience man," said Hobbes.

"3…..2….."

"This is still taking too long," said Calvin.

"It's one second away!" Said Hobbes.

"1…..HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Yelled everyone at Times Square as the ball reached the bottom of the pole and the year 1996 flashed on the jumbo-tron."

"Alright! Happy new years pal!" Said Calvin as he hugged Hobbes.

That commotion was enough to wake Calvin's parents up. They didn't know what was going on until Calvin's dad saw the time: midnight.

"He must've stayed up to savor the last moments of 1995," said Calvin's dad.

"It's midnight! Maybe we should chain him to bed if that's what it takes," said Calvin's mom.

Calvin's dad ran downstairs to get him in bed. "Calvin, get up here! You're not old enough to-"

Then he noticed who was sitting next to Calvin. Calvin and Hobbes whirled around and beside Calvin, his dad saw a real live tiger instead of a stuffed animal. He cleaned his glasses and looked again, but the tiger was still there. Calvin's dad was then screaming as he snatched Calvin off the ground brought him upstairs and dialed something on the house phone.

"Dad, don't you think this is a bit much? All I did was stay up for new years," said Calvin.

Then Calvin's mom came in and asked "Honey, what's going on?"

"This may seem crazy, but there's a live tiger in our living room," said Calvin's dad.

"That's Hobbes, are your glasses fogged up or something?" Asked Calvin.

"Calvin, Hobbes is a stuffed animal," said Calvin's dad. "That was a real tiger, and I'm calling the police on it."

Copper was listening in on this since he was on the roof, and a few minutes later, some cars from the police and one from an insane asylum were outside the house.

"I'm sorry dad," Copper said to himself.


	3. Wanted: Hobbes

**Author's note:**** As you might be able to tell, the MIAR brought Hobbes to life and downloaded Calvin's imagination on to it's memory drive**

* * *

"9-1-1? Are you INSANE?" Yelled Calvin, "Hobbes has lived with us since forever, and you suddenly become scared of him NOW?"

"Dear, I'm sure you saw something else. I mean why would there be a live tiger in our house it is insane, and why else would there be people holding straightjackets outside?" Said Calvin's Mom.

Then she and Calvin's dad both looked at Calvin.

"Okay let me guess, you two lost your memory and don't remember Hobbes do you?" Asked Calvin. "Well you are my parents, and my name is Calvin."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hobbes had decided to go upstairs to find out what was going on. Then he heard banging at the door."Open up! The police are here," said a policeman on the other side of the door.

No one seemed to be going to answer it, so Hobbes went to open it himself. On the other side of the door, two cops were chatting.

"Tigers, can you believe this guy actually believed there's a tiger in his house," said one cop.

"Well, it could happen. There is a zoo nearby and one of them could've broken out," said the other cop.

"Well that's true, but what are the chances that an escaped tiger would go into this house specifically?" Said the first cop.

Then Hobbes opened the door and all the cops were shocked.

"What's the problem officers?" Asked Hobbes.

"What is that thing?" Shouted one of the officers.

"Shoot it!" shouted a different one.

"Wait! This thing must be some sort of evolving creature or a hybrid tiger-man, look at it's thumbs!" Shouted a different officer who saw that Hobbes had opposable thumbs.

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Said Hobbes.

"This creature must be studied! Only tranquilize it," said a different officer.

The guy from the insane asylum spoke up "Does this mean that the resident of this house isn't crazy?"

"Nope," answered an officer.

"Good, it seems like I go here each day because of that kid, Calvin I think his name is," said the guy from the insane asylum.

"Tranquilize me? Don't I get a say in this? Or a fair trial?" Asked Hobbes.

The cops then shot tranquilizer darts at Hobbes, but he ducked first and ran in the house.

"This is what I get for having opposable thumbs? Sheesh, next thing you know, there'll be a monthly tax on owning socks," said Hobbes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calvin was still explaining to Calvin's parents "who they were" because he was still convinced they had amnesia.

"And you let me stay home from school all day and feed me nothing but cookies and take me anywhere but camping on vacation-" said Calvin.

"Calvin, that's enough, we don't have amnesia, and we know who we are," said Calvin's mom.

"Then explain why dad couldn't tell who Hobbes was," said Calvin.

"Calvin, that wasn't Hobbes. It was probably something else as I said before," said Calvin's mom.

Then all of the sudden, Hobbes burst through the door. And Calvin's parents were screaming.

"Calvin, there are armed cops outside this door trying to tranquilize me, so spill it. What did you do?" Asked Hobbes.

"I didn't do anything, dad called the cops on you," said Calvin as Hobbes turned toward Calvin's parents.

"What'd I do? It was Calvin's idea to say up late," said Hobbes.

"Dear, do you realize what this means?" Asked Calvin's mom.

"That Hobbes is real and we should respect Calvin more since he's got a flesh eating tiger as a friend," suggested Calvin's dad.

"No, that Calvin really can drive someone insane," said Calvin's mom.

"I vote for option one, who agrees to option one?" Asked Calvin.

At that moment, the police broke the door opened and aimed tranquilizer darts at Hobbes again but hit Calvin instead.

"Calvin!" Shouted Hobbes.

But Calvin had become unconscious.

Then another dart had come and missed Hobbes by a hair.

"Dude, you're a worse shot than I am,' said one of the officers to the one who almost hit Hobbes.

* * *

Hobbes decided it was too dangerous to be in the house and if they took Calvin for questioning, they'd be in trouble so he kicked in his warrior instinct (if he had one), picked up Calvin and jumped out of the window and onto the roof.

Hobbes then noticed he was cornered like a rat in a trap. But then he looked at Calvin's bedroom window and saw his sheet-rope was still there. At that moment, Copper was watching what was happening with Hobbes trying to escape. He went to his laptop communicator and Program C was on the phone.

"I have to help him," whispered Copper.

"You can't, not yet. It is too early for phase two to commence," said Program C.

"That's my dad out there," said Copper,

Copper saw the police on the roof aiming their tranquilizers at Hobbes.

"Put the boy down!" They yelled.

"I'm starting phase two now," said Copper.

And on that note, he cut off the call, jumped out of his spot and zapped the police with his laser gun that froze Calvin in time. Hobbes was amazed.

"Maybe Calvin _can_ drive someone insane," said Hobbes, "Who are you?"

Copper stared at Hobbes and Calvin in his arm for a moment.

"My name is Copper," said You-know-who.

"Copper, huh? If you're here to arrest me, then you'll never take me alive, Copper!" Said Hobbes sarcastically.

"Dude, my _name_ is Copper. That joke is older than the stars themselves," said Copper.

Hobbes stared at him, as if he didn't believe him.

"No, really, I once traveled back in time before the big bang, and someone said that to me," said Copper.

Hobbes stared at him in interest this time.

"Really? Tell me more," said Hobbes.

"Maybe later, right now I have to get you two out of here," said Copper.

"Wait, do you know why are Calvin's parents are afraid of me all of the sudden?" Asked Hobbes.

"I can explain that later too. But now we have to get out before the immobilization ray wears off on those primitive law enforcement," said Copper.

"They're called cops or police officers," said Hobbes.

"I know that, I am one, now let's get you two out of here," said Copper as he made his way down the sheet-rope from Calvin's bedroom.


	4. Flashbacks and Aliens

**Author's note**: **Some of you might be mad that Calvin's parents didn't believe Hobbes was a real tiger. Well wouldn't you think you've gone off the deep end if you saw a tiger on it's hind legs with opposable thumbs?**

* * *

Calvin woke up in Hobbes's arm.

He looked around, and saw they were in the place where they had that snowball fight earlier (technically, yesterday, because they stayed up to midnight).

"Hobbes, I'm awake, put me down," said Calvin.

Then Hobbes turned toward him, and his face was all bandaged up.

"Hobbes, what happened to you?" Asked Calvin.

"Long story, but I think we have time," said Hobbes.

"We?" Asked Calvin.

Then Copper seemed to appear from behind Hobbes.

"Hey, little guy," said Copper.

"Hobbes, put me down," said Calvin.

As Hobbes put Calvin down, he asked Copper who he was, and we know what he's going to say.

Copper walked over to the spot where Calvin & Hobbes had there snowball fight ignoring Calvin's demanding of answers.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S 3+9?** I demand **ANSWERS** man!" said Calvin.

"Calvin you already know the answers to all of those," said Hobbes.

"Not the third one," said Calvin, "But seriously, who is he? I know his name, but I want to know more. Like why is he here? And is he a robot?"

Copper laughed at the last question. "Sorry, I'm not a robot, I can see how you ca be fooled. This is actually robot armor."

"So basically, you're a rip-off of Iron Man," said Calvin.

"This may be robot armor, but I assure you, it is nothing like Iron Man's," Said Copper.

Then a thought occurred to Calvin.

"Do you know why Mom and Dad freaked out about Hobbes?" Asked Calvin.

That question caught Copper's attention.

He was hesitant in his answer, as if he was deciding whether he should answer that question or not.

"Well, I kind of did that," said Copper, "You see, I used this device called the MIAR which is an acronym for Mental Image Animating Remote."

Calvin and Hobbes both gave him blank stares.

Copper had to think fast. Obviously, he couldn't tell Calvin everything.

"Well Calvin, let's look at it like this, you're so smart its like you have an entire reality in your head. And in that reality, Hobbes is the tiger you see him as nowwhile the rest the reality we live in sees him as a stuffed animal. The MIAR analyzed your brain and I brought Hobbes's tiger essence into this reality so everyone could see Hobbes as the tiger he is," said Copper with a worried expression on his face (obviously they couldn't tell because his armor covered Copper's whole body).

"Wow, I am a genius!" Exclaimed Calvin with delight.

"I can't believe he actually bought that," thought Copper to himself.

"Wow, Hobbes do you think I should go to Harvard or Yale?" Asked Calvin to Hobbes.

"Maybe we should decide that after you pass first grade," said Hobbes.

* * *

"Do you two think you could build snow forts like these, but bigger and with a roof?" Asked Copper looking at the snow forts from their snowball fight."

"It could take some work, but yeah. If only I had the Transmogrifier Gun," said Calvin.

"Well it just so happens I have it right here," said Copper, "I picked it up in your living room while you were watching TV."

"This should make things easier," said Calvin as he zapped his old snow fort into a two-story, heavily armed, Ice fort.

"Wait, if you had the Transmogrifier Gun with you, couldn't you have made a real fort instead of a snow fort?" Asked Copper.

"Ice Fort. And I think this is so much cooler," said Calvin.

"The boy's got a point," said Hobbes as he went inside.

Copper stepped inside, and it looked amazing.

"Well, it's certainly impressive," said Copper.

"I'm glad to make it, but why do you need it?" Asked Calvin.

"The better question is, why does Hobbes need it. Now that the authorities know that Hobbes is real, they're going to want to run some experiments on him to know how it was possible that he has opposable thumbs and can walk on two legs," said Copper.

"Ah," Said Calvin, "So now that we're safe in our Ice-Fort, why don't you explain why you're so banged up Hobbes?" Asked Calvin.

"Oh yeah, well it all started when we were escaping the house, I had already met Copper and had helped me escape," said Hobbes, "We'd climbed down the sheet-rope you made and had tried to find a hiding spot. But then Copper dropped the MIAR. Of course I hadn't known what it was, so I thought it might not be that important. But then he picked it up and it said ANIMATION IN PROGRESS, Copper was a bit freaked because he didn't know what he'd brought into the world from your brain. Then as it said ANIMATION COMPLETE a bright light came out of nowhere and zoomed right above us. While we were distracted by that, a car came out of no where and I got hit in the face by a car but I managed to throw you in the bushes before it hit me," exlpained Hobbes.

"If I hadn't brought my instant-healing medical kit we may have had this converstion in the emergency room," said Copper.

"On my part or his? The bushes ave thorns in them and those really hurt," Asked Calvin.

"Mine genius," said Hobbes.

"You better believe I'm a genius," said Calvin.

"Well we have had a rough night and should probably get some well deserved sleep," said Hobbes.

"Agreed," said Copper.

* * *

"And then two seconds after they'd fallen asleep in their surprisingly comfy and warm ice-beds, they were awoken by the sound of a spacecraft landing.

Calvin looked outside, and saw a UFO. He ran outside to see who was in it.

Then an escalator opened up and Galxoid and Nebular stepped out.

"Greetings, Supreme Earthling Potentate," they both said at once.

"Copper, I think I know what you used the MIAR on!" Yelled Calvin into the Ice-Fort.

As soon as Hobbes and Copper came outside, Hobbes looked surprised to see the aliens again.

"Well, look what we have here! Why are you back so soon? Did you change your mind about using our stockings as coats?" Asked Hobbes.

"No, we were just curious, do you know why no one has adressed us by "superior beings" since you sold us your planet?" Asked Nebular.

"All your people do is run and scream," said Galaxoid.

Copper gave Calvin the evil eye signaling to tell them he wasn't the leader of Earth.

Calvin couldn't think of a better excuse, so he decided to spill it.

"Guys, I don't know how to break this to you, I didn't sell you Earth. I'm not actually the leader of Earth at all," said Calvin.

"Oh. cause I was wondering under why would any planet resort to putting a six-year-old in charge of their Government?" said Galaxoid.

Nebular looked worried.

"Earth leader, -er, Calvin. It is Calvin, right? If you're not the Supreme Earthling Potentate then you may be in trouble," said Nebular.

"What kind of trouble?" Asked Calvin.

"Like, Let's-hunt-the-fake-leader-down-and-destroy-him-for-lying-to-us kind of trouble," said Galaxoid.

"You had to ask," said Hobbes to Calvin.


	5. The Invasion Begins

**Author's note: ****To make things easier, I will simply call Galaxoid & Nebular's leader "Supreme Potentate" or just "Potentate,"**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Calvin's house, the police were investigating the sighting of a certain tiger and a kidnapping while the 1996 sunrise brightened the sky.

As Susie walked down the pathway with her doll Mr. Bun, she noticed Calvin's house was surrounded by FBI agents, morning news reporters, and the neighbors.

"I always knew Calvin would drag government officials in this neighborhood one of these days," said Susie.

She went over to one of the neighborhood kids and tapped him on the shoulder. But she gasped as she saw it was Moe.

"Don't worry, unless you're Calvin in disguise, I won't hurt you," said Moe.

"Moe, do you know why the FBI is at Calvin's house? Besides the obvious I mean," said Susie.

"Didn't ya hear? A tiger with two legs was seen at Twinky's house and some cops said it kidnapped him," said Moe.

"Okay, very funny. Now what happened?" Asked Susie.

"Susie, of all the times you've seen me and Calvin together, can you think of one time I've made a joke without smacking Twinky across the room?"

"In other words, you're not kidding?" Asked Susie.

Moe nodded.

"As much as I'd like to see a moving truck pull in to this very driveway, I didn't want a tiger to take him," said Susie, "Are you sure that's what happened? It seems a bit far-fetched if you ask me."

"It's true! One cop got a picture," said Moe as he punched a man reading a newspaper next to him so hard that he fell over.

Moe then picked up the newspaper and showed Susie the front cover. It had a picture of Hobbes at Calvin's front door with a bunch of cops staring in amazement.

"Okay, that's really weird. But not as weird as Calvin," said Susie.

* * *

"Well Mr. Bun, I think Calvin has finally gotten what he deserves for nailing me with all those slushballs," said Susie to her doll.

She was about to head home when she heard Calvin's mom talking to an FBI agent.

"…And for some reason, he called it by the name of his stuffed tiger, Hobbes," said Calvin's mom.

That caught Susie's attention. She was about to go over there, but due to her short height she couldn't see over the police tape so she could only listen.

"Hobbes, you say? Like the philosopher?" Asked the FBI agent.

"Yes, I don't know how he knows the name, but he called that thing Hobbes," said Calvin's dad.

"Hmm, I don't know what to make of this, but if your boy was kidnapped, we'll have him back, tiger or not," said the FBI agent.

The agent was about to leave but then he saw tracks in the snow.

_Tiger _tracks.

He pulled out a gun in case this was a trap or there really was a tiger as he followed the tracks into the woods.

And Susie saw the whole thing.

"He called the tiger Hobbes?" Asked Susie to herself as she recalled every moment she'd seen Calvin with his stuffed tiger.

Susie, deciding this was too weird, even for Calvin started to head home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Calvin's Ice-Fort Calvin, Hobbes, and Copper were having a chat with Galaxoid and Nebular.

"So, I angered an entire alien race by tricking you two into doing my homework," said Calvin, "maybe there's a lesson to be learned here."

"And what's that?" Asked Hobbes.

"Be careful when choosing who to trick into doing your work for you," said Calvin.

"That sounds like something Tom Sawyer would say," said Hobbes.

"Who?" Asked Calvin.

"The story you did a book report on last week," Said Hobbes.

"You honestly thought I of all people would do schoolwork?" said Calvin.

"Ah, yes, I keep forgetting how irrelevant schoolwork is," said Hobbes rolling his eyes.

"Getting back on topic, how would your people even figure out Calvin isn't the Supreme Earthling Potato? You haven't told them have you?" Asked Copper to Galaxoid and Nebular.

"Potentate. And no we wouldn't, we would never do that to Calvin and Hobbes after the kindness they've shown us in the past. Our leader just has his ways of knowing things," said Nebular.

"Like how?" Asked Copper.

"We don't know, creepy huh? It's almost as if he knows all, and that's why he's our Supreme Potentate," said Galaxoid.

"Does that mean that he knew Calvin wasn't the earth leader all along?" Asked Copper.

"Well, I said almost as if he knows. When I said that I meant he knew everything about everyone on our planet, so he only would've known about our side of our encounters with Calvin, and not yours," said Galaxoid.

"Well, that makes more sense," said Calvin.

"Wait, if your leader knows everything about your people, everything they've ever done, and every conversation they've ever had, wouldn't that mean that they know about the one where we discussed Calvin not being the Supreme Earthling Potentate?" Asked Hobbes.

"Good question," said Galaxoid.

Then they heard some rumbling outside.

"And that just might be your answer," said Nebular.

* * *

They all looked outside the Ice-Fort and saw a couple of FBI agents and news trucks outside the fort.

"Okay that wasn't your answer, but it's still a problem," said Nebular.

"Maybe I should've covered my tracks better," said Hobbes.

"Ya think?" Asked Calvin.

As soon as everyone heard Calvin and Hobbes, they turned their attention to the window they were looking out at. Everyone gasped, not only at Hobbes, but at Galaxoid and Nebular too. And an FBI yelled something into a megaphone: "Don't worry Calvin, we're coming to get you down away from the big, scary tiger."

"Forget Hobbes, we need to get the aliens!" Yelled Calvin.

"WHAAAAT?" Yelled both Galaxoid and Nebular at once.

"Not you guys," said Hobbes.

They both gave sighs of relief.

"An invasion is coming we need to hit them before they hit us!" Yelled Calvin.

"The kid must watch a lot of TV, he's probably assuming all this," said one FBI agent.

The FBI broke the door down and ran to the upper level.

"Get the tiger and the aliens! Save the boy," yelled one FBI agent.

"Are you deaf? They're cool! We have bigger problems than-" Said Calvin.

* * *

But before he could finish, Calvin was yanked onto the roof of the Ice-Fort by Hobbes. There he saw Galaxoid & Nebular's ship.

"Um, why is your starship on the roof of my Ice-Fort?" Asked Calvin to Galaxoid & Nebular," said Calvin.

"We did not want to leave it on the ground where someone could steal it," said Galaxoid.

"Now, get in!" Shouted Nebular as he ran in after Galaxoid.

Then the FBI agents managed to get on the roof and were aiming tranquilizers at Hobbes. Then Copper jumped in the way and his armor deflected the darts.

"Copper! Now's your chance, use a death ray on him," said Calvin.

"I don't have death rays," said Copper.

"What? Well that's stupid," said Calvin.

"My boss doesn't allow me to have death rays because I'm 12. I have a tractor beam, an immobilization ray, and even an idiocy gun but not a death ray," said Copper.

Just at that moment, an FBI agent tackled Copper while he was talking to Calvin.

Hobbes was about to tell Galaxoid and Nebular not to liftoff yet, but then Copper said "Go without me, I'll be fine! I've thwarted thugs more advanced than this in my sleep!"

Knowing that he would be okay, Hobbes let Galaxoid and Nebular fly away.

* * *

After they'd flown away, Copper kicked the FBI agent off of his stomach and cracked his knuckles showing he was ready for a fight.

Meanwhile on Galaxoid and Nebular's ship, Calvin and Hobbes sat in the back while the two armless extraterrestrial steered the UFO.

"So, are your people going to attack us, or what?" Asked Calvin, "Because I'm in the mood to fight off an army of alien spaceships."

"Let's hope not," said Hobbes, "If they find us, we may not be prepared for a war like that."

Than all of the sudden, a hologram of what looked like one of Galaxoid and Nebular's people, but twice their size and had a picture of the sun on his hat.

"Soldiers Galaxoid and Nebular, you are under arrest for assisting the enemy," said the alien.

"Supreme Potentate? But they are not foes, they have shown us kindness in the past," said Nebular.

"Silence!" Yelled the Supreme Potentate, "You will be teleported to our home planet for your court martial."

But we don't have lawyers!" Said Galaxoid.

"That's your loss," said the Supreme Potentate as Galaxoid and Nebular were teleported out of the ship.

"And Supreme Earthling Potentate, or should I say, Calvin. I'd say crashing to your doom in an unmanned spacecraft is enough punishment for you. Supreme Potentate out," said the Supreme Potentate as he cut the transmission.

And then Calvin jumped in Hobbes's arms and they both screamed their heads off as the UFO plummeted to the Earth.


	6. Dinosaurs with Flamethrowers!

As the UFO plummeted to the earth, Susie was walking to her house as she saw the spacecraft spin out of control while Calvin fiddled with the control panel in hope of brining Galaxoid and Nebular back to the ship or to eject themselves before impact.

"Calvin, you don't even know how to drive an earth vehicle! How do you plan on steering an alien spaceship?" Asked Hobbes.

"I've taken a cardboard box back in time, Hobbes! I'll figure it out," replied Calvin.

He continued to fiddle with the controls, and then Susie noticed the UFO was going to crash land on her. She tried to run, but it was too fast, so she had no choice but to duck, and the UFO barely missed her.

"Wow, I'm only six and I've had a near-death experience," said Susie. "Was that a flying saucer? And why did I hear Calvin screaming when it passed by?"

Inside, Calvin had been celebrating that he steering the ship away from the surface and avoiding death.

"Now we just need to land safely," said Hobbes.

"Well, I've landed it, just not safely," said Calvin as he pointed to the window showing he landed in a tree.

"It will be a dark day when you get your driver's license," said Hobbes.

"But I'll know how to drive safely then and I'll know the rules of driving," said Calvin.

"When have you ever obeyed rules?" Asked Hobbes.

Calvin thought long and hard about this. All he could come to was "Yesterday," when obviously that wasn't true.

They climbed down and walked through the snow-ridden woods.

"Well, It's obvious we need a plan of action, we can't just let the Supreme Potentate take over Earth," said Hobbes.

"Well, we already tried announcing the invasion to the public, and no one believed us then. So we'll have to do this ourselves," said Calvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Copper had taken down every FBI agent that had been sent up to get him.

"Sometimes even a higher law enforcement has to leave it to us cops, you know,: he said as he beat up the last agent that had come up.

He looked over to the FBI agents and news crews still there, and announced "Calvin and Hobbes aren't here anymore! What more do you want from me? You should be more worried about the invasion Calvin mentioned than hunting down Hobbes like an deer," said Copper to the news crews.

"You expect us to believe in aliens? We're the FBI, not paranormal investigators," said one of the FBI agents.

"They must not've seen Galaxoid or Nebular or their ship fly away, so they don't believe in aliens," thought Copper.

"If I told you yesterday a tiger with human qualities were going to appear in Calvin's house, would any of you have believed me?" Asked Copper.

But they weren't focusing on him anymore. They were looking behind him, where a small fleet of UFOs were coming down for the first wave of attack.

The FBI agents immediately took their focus off of Copper and on the UFOs. They shot like mad, but the UFO fleets' laser zapped them right out of their hands.

…And right out of existence.

"Oh shoot, I brought these guys into existence didn't I?" I have to fix this!" He said as he reached for the MIAR in his pocket but to find it was missing.

"I would kill that kid if he didn't have such a huge role in this," said Copper as he ran for his Time Machine seeing it as the only way to stop this.

As he ran toward it, a UFO disintegrated it with a laser, and Copper realized he was trapped and had to fix his mistake in this time period.

Just then, Copper got out his immobilization ray and stopped the ship's engines in midair. The ships took their focus off the FBI and onto Copper. Then a megaphone popped out of one.

"THE BOY SEEMS TO BE A BIGGER THREAT TO US THAN THIS PITIFUL EARTH DEFENSE FORCE, LET HIM FALL TO US FIRST!" Said a voice on the inside of the UFO.

Copper knew these guys were not going to be as easy as the FBI so he jumped inside the Ice-Fort.

The aliens couldn't fit the UFOs through the door, but Copper knew the small alien army would overwhelm him, for they had actual death rays and could reverse the effects of his weapons and he didn't have the MIAR.

Then he remembered something.

"Wait, Calvin has always asked for weapons for Christmas. Maybe-" But before Copper could finish that thought, he saw some ice-cannon facing out a window. Copper chuckled to himself.

"Calvin, you never let me down," he said as he manned the heavy weapon.

Copper then aimed the cannon out the window at the aliens coming out of the UFOs. He then fired at one of them, and they were hit head to toe with snow.

"Snow? I'd expected something more dangerous from Calvin. At least the aliens hate snow," said Copper as he maimed some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes were still maneuvering the thick, snow covered woods.

"These woods are tough to get out of, but brave explorers you and I can get out of this, Hobbes," said Calvin.

"Yeah, have we ever been in woods we couldn't get out of?" Asked Hobbes, "Because I'd like to hear the word yes."

"Don't worry, we can get out of this or my name isn't Calvin The Bold!" Said Calvin.

Before Hobbes could respond, a voice just appeared from nowhere, and yelled, "Freeze, and surrender any weapons to us."

Then some aliens seemed to appear right in front of them pointing lasers at the boy & tiger duo (since the aliens don't have arms, they stretch their tentacle-feet up to arm level and use them like arms that way).

"Y'know, I've always wondered how the aliens picked stuff up," said Hobbes.

"That would explain how Galaxoid and Nebular steered the UFO," said Calvin.

"Um, hello? Are we invisible? We're demanding you surrender to us or die," said one of the aliens. "Are we invisible? Did I forget to turn off my cloaking device?"

"No, I can see you," said another alien.

"Good, now-" But before he could finished, Calvin and Hobbes were already on the run during the extra-terrestrial's conversation.

"Get them! They are wanted by the Supreme Potentate!" Yelled the first alien.

"What are we gonna do? They're already here!" Asked Hobbes.

"Wait! I just remembered I snagged this while we were at the Ice-Fort," said Calvin as he pulled out the MIAR.

"You stole it? What're you gonna do with it?" Asked Hobbes.

"I have an idea, but I need time for it to warm up," said Calvin.

"You just don't know how to work it do you?" Asked Hobbes.

"I've used more complicated machines as toys," said Calvin.

"The Transmogrifier, Duplicator, Time Machine, Transmogrifier Gun, and even Cerebral-enhance-a-tron is less complicated than the MIAR combined! You're lucky I'm strong enough to hold them off long enough," said Hobbes as he turned around to fight the aliens.

Hobbes had immediately did his most famed battle tactic: pouncing. He clobbered the first one and he was too weak to get back up.

"Huh, I just thought it was a good greeting for when Calvin comes home.," said Hobbes.

He then dodged some lasers the other aliens had shot. He immediately whipped out his claws and teeth. And to make a long story short, they weren't that handsome afterwards.

* * *

"Okay, Hobbes I've got the MIAR ready," said Calvin.

"Took you long enough, I slammed them in the dirt pouncing on them and after I was done with them, they wouldn't be dirtier if they jumped into a septic tank!" Said Hobbes.

"They're gone? Shoot, I wanted to use the stuff Copper downloaded on the MIAR. I found two chunks that would've really brought the house down," said Calvin.

"Hobbes turned around and saw the aliens had called help as armed UFOs came and deployed some alien soldiers down and aimed their weapons at Calvin.

"Let the fraud die a horrible death from us!" said one of the aliens.

"Why are you pointing those at me? Calvin's the one who told Galaxoid & Nebular he was the Earth Leader," said Hobbes.

"You rat! So just because I try to blame you for my mistakes you get to blame me for telling Galaxoid & Nebular I'm the Supreme Earthling Potentate!" said Calvin.

"Well you did, and everything you've blamed me for, I never did," said Hobbes.

"Alright, arrest the tiger, but kill the boy," said the same alien.

Calvin sighed, he attached a plunger on the MIAR to his head.

"You're lucky I got the MIAR working Hobbes, or we'd be toast," he said as he pressed the button on the MIAR and in a bright flash of light, a gigantic lizard known as none other than a T-Rex appeared where Calvin had a flamethrower in hand it's tiny hand.

"Huh, I thought it only turned stuff you thought of into other stuff," said Hobbes noting the flamethrower.

"Then it would be a total rip-off of my Transmogrifier Gun," said Calvin. "And don't you notice the death lizard I transmogrified into?"

Calvin went into battle with the aliens by chomping them up and maiming the UFOs with his flamethrower.

The aliens fought valiantly, but were no match for the prehistoric beast Calvin had become and the UFOs were quickly defeated by his new flamethrower, all but few who immediately retreated without a fight.

"Yes! Victory is ours, Hobbes," said Calvin as he let out a triumphant roar.

"Quiet down, you'll attract every alien in a hundred miles," said Hobbes.

"Hobbes, you are aware aliens don't come from earth right?" Asked Calvin.

"Well yeah, but we were just attacked by some which means the invasion has come," said Hobbes.

"You're right, we need a new plan to fight them back," said Calvin.

* * *

_A new crimelord and his gang of criminals had come into town, looking for trouble. _

_So it was up to me, myself and I to take care of 'em. _

_And my friend too. The name's Tracer Bullet, and I am a man thinking of a plan._

Hobbes realized Calvin was daydreaming.

Then he saw the MIAR in Calvin's hands. While "Tracer Bullet" was thinking of a plan, Hobbes snatched the MIAR from him.

He then looked through the memory drive until he found what he wanted on it: Tracer Bullet. Hobbes then aimed it at Calvin and he immediately transformed into the real Tracer Bullet and thought of a real plan.

"Alright, pal o' mine, this detective is a man with a plan," said Calvin who just turned into Tracer Bullet. "But first we need to get to my office, it has the proper tools to take these criminals down back there, so ride the dinosaur."

"By that you mean the house, right?" Asked Hobbes.

"Call it what you like, but please let's just get going," said Tracer Bullet.

They took off for "Tracer's office" with Calvin's new detective intelligence so it should've easier finding it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susie couldn't believe the sight she was seeing out side her bedroom window.

Outside, people were in blind panic. The invasion had closed in on Calvin's neighborhood as she saw it around the world on the news.

People were being rounded up like cows on a ranch, and the aliens were putting some sort of armband then sent through a teleporter.

"It's the apocalypse, and Calvin isn't even here to be enslaved," said Susie.

"Well at least they haven't come in our house yet Mr. Bun," said Susie to her bunny doll.

Then as if on cue, something flew through her window and broke the glass.

"Man that was a nasty fight. I can't believe they actualy fit me in that cannon. At least I was wearing my armor," said Copper.

Susie screamed, and Copper reacted immediately by shooting his Immobilization Ray at her.

"Wait, you're Susie Derkins aren't you?" Asked Copper.

* * *

Just then, Copper's communicator had rumbled and Copper pulled it out. The words INCOMING CALL flashed on screen.

"What's that?" Asked Susie in her immobilized state.

"it's a communicator. It will let me communicate with anyone through any type of communication device. Phones, fax machines, email, you name it," said Copper as he hit a button labeled "answer."

Just then, Program C's voice said "Hello Copper."

"How did you get by my firewall? I blocked all calls from you," said Copper.

"I am a computer, child. How do you think I did it?" Asked Program C.

"Child? I'm 12 years old!" Said Copper. "And I know why you're calling. It's because I disobeyed orders and started phase two too easily, dooming all mankind, am I correct?"

"Yes and no. Your disobedience was part of the plan," said Program C.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have all known history saved onto my memory drive, of course I knew."

"Then why didn't you tell me to go help them on the roof?"

"Would you rather have had me order you to meet your dad?"

"You have a point. Well, I oughta thank you for that. These past two days have been the thrill ride of my life."

"Oh, and one more thing before we end the transmission and initiate phase three, which Calvin and Hobbes should be starting now, would Susie happen to be there?"

"Yes, she is right here."

"Show her who you really are."

"What? But she could tell people about me."

"She is a smart girl, she will know not to tell. Program C out."

As the words END OF TRANSMISSION flickered on screen, Copper got up and said to Susie, "Well, you might be surprised at what I do next, but I assure you, I am civilized and won't harm you for you see, I am a Cop," said Copper.

"Well you'll never take me alive, Copper!" Said Susie.

"Doesn't anyone in this time period have anything original?" Asked Copper as he disconnected the helmet on his head.

Susie gasped. "You- You're-" She started to say.

"No, I'm not him. But I am his son, for you see I am from the future," said Copper.

"You're kidding me right? First an alien invasion, and now this?" Has the world gone to crazy town or Calvin's head?" Asked Susie.

"Actually, Calvin's head has gone to the world," said Copper as he put his helmet back on.

* * *

"Well, that explains why Hobbes has come to life," said Susie.

Copper looked surprised when she said that. "You know? Wow, you really are smart."

"You have these futuristic weapons, why don you go out there and fight them?" Asked Susie and she looked out the window at the aliens. "And could you please put that laser in reverse?"

As Copper remobilized Susie, he responded with "Because it is not my destiny to defeat them, or the Supreme Potentate. It is Calvin and Hobbes's. This is their most famous adventure in my time. Their most epic tale."


	7. Phase Three

"Tracer Bullet" and Hobbes found their through the dense woods with "Tracer's" new detective-brain.

"We should be close to my office where I can get some shells and a drink

"I wish his personality wouldn't change when I did that," thought Hobbes to himself. They found their house and navigated through the woods, but "Tracer" and Hobbes found the same frightful sight Copper and Susie had seen when they got to their house. And to make it even harder, the aliens had battle stations set up in every house so they'll see anyone who tries to escape or go in.

"The menace had been prepared, but you can't beat a good detective, or a friend near to his heart," said "Tracer.

"Okay, I'm starting to like you as Tracer Bullet," said Hobbes as he got ready to pulverize some aliens.

"Actually this friend is different. A little down and left from my heart to be exact," said "Tracer" as he pulled out a pistol from his trench coat.

"Well, that works too I guess," said Hobbes. "So what's your plan now?"

"Tracer" observed the landscape before them and noticed it was surrounded by a peculiar ring shape.

"The perimeter is surrounded by some sort of sensor. If we try to cross it, it will scan whatever passes, and identify whatever passes warning them we're here, and we'll have no choice but to blow this popsicle stand. So we'll just have to disarm it my way," said "Tracer" as he aimed his gun at the perimeter sensor.

BLAM!

"Are you insane? They know we're here now!" Said Hobbes.

"I'm not insane, I'm smart," said "Tracer."

"Well, your intelligence just gave us away!" Shouted Hobbes as he pointed at the aliens now running for them.

"We can get by this, with my old friend and me," said Tracer as he aimed his pistol at the aliens.

"Tracer" fired his gun at the deranged mob, but he missed and hit the ground, but the aliens jumped away from where it hit in the ground, making a small pathway through the aliens.

"This is interesting, not the plan I had, but this might be better than that," said Tracer.

He and Hobbes ran down but noticed a dead end by a wall of aliens, so he shot the ground again, surprising them enough to jump away again, and this continued until they escaped the mob.

* * *

"Yes! We're in!" Said Hobbes. "Now, what's your plan?"

Before "Tracer" could say something, he turned back into the Calvin we all know and love.

"I forget," said Calvin.

"I notice you're not Tracer Bullet anymore," said Hobbes.

"Maybe the MIAR's effects on living things are temporary," said Calvin.

"Then how come everyone sees me for who I am now and that hasn't worn off?" Asked Hobbes.

Before either of them could answer one of the watch guards in Calvin's house saw Calvin and yelled "The Earth Leader fraud has entered our territory! Kill him and enslave the striped beast!"

A bunch of lasers aimed for Calvin, but before they hit him, they stopped in midair.

"What the heck?" Asked Hobbes.

Then the aliens who maimed them were running into themselves and acting like total morons.

"I think those guys should get sent to a psychologist more often than I do," said Calvin.

Then Copper jumped out of his hiding spot and said "Did you miss me?" To Calvin and Hobbes.

"Let me guess, you used the idiocy gun you told us about at the Ice-Fort to turn them into idiots and the Immobilization Ray to freeze the laser which you also tld us about at the Ice-Fort?" Asked Calvin as he pointed at the lasers in Copper's hands. "And a better question: Do I even have to ask?"

"Brilliant, Holmes," said Copper.

"Maybe I don't need to be a detective to be smart, huh?" Asked Calvin to Hobbes.

We had escaped the aliens' clutches and have been fighting our fight here," said Copper.

"We?" Asked Hobbes.

"I believe you two already know Susie," said Copper as Susie came out of Copper's hiding spot.

"Susie? You're working with this booger-brain?" Asked Calvin to Copper.

But Susie didn't feel insulted. Mostly because she wasn't paying attention to Calvin.

She was paying attention to the tall orange tiger that stood before her: Hobbes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Asked Hobbes.

"You're alive," said Susie.

"Am I supposed to be dead?" Asked Hobbes.

"Everyone sees you for who you are now, remember dummy?" Said Calvin.

"Ah, yes. What did I look like before? Was I as handsome?" Asked Hobbes.

"You were adorable," said Susie.

"Blech, as dictator-for-life of G.R.O.S.S. I refuse to have you ask stuff like that to a girl First Tiger," said Calvin.

"Oh, please. G.R.O.S.S rules only apply when inside the tree house," said Hobbes.

"Well, I thought it would be clear we still shouldn't do that outside the club," said Calvin.

"Well, I see you two already have started phase three," said Copper.

"Phase three?" Asked Hobbes.

"Of Operation CHET. The reason I'm here," said Copper. "Phase one was using the MIAR on Hobbes and some other parts of Calvin's head. Phase two was meeting you two. And phase three is stop the aliens in your neighborhood," said Copper.

"What's next?" Asked Hobbes.

"Phase four which is to get you two into space so you could stop the Supreme Potentate," said Copper.

"Why do we have to do it? Can't you?" Asked Calvin. "And what does CHET stand for?" Asked Calvin.

"That is classified. For now anyway," said Copper. "I am under strict order not to tell you yet."

"So who's this smarty who won't let us know this? I want to have a chat with him. Or is that classified too?" Asked Calvin.

"Yeah pretty much," said Copper.

"Well, are you at least going to take off your mask?" Asked Susie.

Hobbes for one, wanted to know.

"So are you?" Asked Hobbes.

"I want to, believe me, but if the aliens find out who I am, they could steal a time machine and go to my time period and destroy me. After this is taken care of, I'd be glad to," said Copper.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Susie.

"I forgot my old one as Tracer Bullet, but in the time we had this conversation, I thought of a new one," said Calvin.

"What's that?" Asked Copper.

"Hobbes and I take the wagon to space like the time Hobbes and I went to Mars with a bunch of weapons, fight off the rest of the invasion force then take down the Mothership from the inside while you and Susie take care of the first wave down here since you two seem to be such a great team," said Calvin.

"Good plan except for one thing: We can't use the wagon to get to space since there's snow out. We'll have to use the toboggan," said Hobbes.

"Maybe we could zap the MIAR with the wagon's powers from my head reality thing (which is amazingly smart) and got us into space last time," said Calvin.

Hobbes and Susie rolled their eyes.

"How do you intend on getting to space in the toboggan? I haven't brought that into this reality yet and I lost the MIAR," Asked Copper.

"Yeah, I kind of snatched that while we were at the Ice-Fort," said Calvin.

"Well, give it back," said Copper as Calvin reached for it in the back of his pocket.

After Copper got it back he noticed what Calvin had created using it. He pressed a button labeled DELETE on "flamethrower."

"What the heck? You didn't have to get rid of them," said Calvin.

"We don't need them as of now," said Copper.

* * *

"But enough chit-chat, let's get a move on!" Said Hobbes as everyone dashed for Calvin's house.

But some aliens spotted them from the window and shot at them at the streets.

Calvin screamed and jumped in Hobbes's arms who was also screaming as a laser almost hit Calvin's foot.

"Don't worry, my armor is designed to deflect a laser cannon. That doesn't mean they won't make a dent eventually but I'll cover you until we get in the house," said Copper as he ran in front of the rest of the incoming lasers.

As they ran in, a bunch of aliens were loading weapons or making calls through some sort of holographic phone to other aliens around the world and were now looking at the trio.

They all aimed the lasers at them as Susie jumped into Hobbes's arms too and Hobbes ran off, them all screaming with wide eyes.

"The toboggan is in the garage! Just slow down, I'll use the MIAR on it while you're running!" Said Calvin as he got it out.

"I thought you gave it back to Copper," said Hobbes.

"I made a fake one using it," said Calvin.

"Maybe you are as smart as Copper says," said Hobbes.

"Oh, give me a break. And is every day like this for you two?" Asked Susie.

"Occasionally," replied Calvin and Hobbes at the same time.

"I can't believe I keep forgetting why I avoid you," said Susie.

They then ran into the garage and Calvin aimed for the toboggan with the MIAR but he missed and hit his bike.

"Oh no, tell me I didn't just hit that," said Calvin.

"Why? It's just a bicycle," said Susie.

"Susie, remember when I asked you if you'd seen my bike?" asked Calvin.

"Yes."

"Well, you're about to find out why."

Suddenly, the bicycle rose to life, and rammed into Hobbes knocking Calvin and Susie out of Hobbes's hands.

"Run!" Said Calvin as he made way for the door.

"What about the aliens?" Asked Susie.

After she said that, Hobbes got an idea as he attempted to wrestle the demonic vehicle.

"Calvin! Open the door!" Yelled Hobbes.

"But the aliens will know where we are," said Calvin.

"I can't hold this thing down for very long, JUST DO IT!"

* * *

At that note, Calvin ripped the door open and Hobbes threw it in the middle of the aliens.

"Oh, that's what you wanted to do," said Susie.

"I'll bet you $0.75 the bike wins," said Calvin to Hobbes.

"Whatever, let's just get the toboggan," said Hobbes.

Then after Calvin got it, they ran for the door but some aliens who escaped the bike's wrath blocked the door.

"Time to die, fraud!" Said the alien as he aimed a laser at Calvin.

But before he could pull the trigger, Copper opened the front door hitting the alien.

Copper looked at the alien and said "Maybe weapons from this time period aren't so primitive after all."

Then Copper's chest rumbled.

"What'd you eat man?" Asked Calvin.

"Nothing, it's just my Communicator. It lets me talk to anyone using any type of messaging technology in history," said Copper.

He looked at it and noticed he was getting an incoming call by a holographic messager.

As soon as Copper pressed a button on it labeled "ANSWER" a holographic image of the Supreme Potentate come from a projector in front of the communicator.

* * *

"Hello, Calvin and Hobbes," he said.

"You! Don't think we're not prepared, space scum! Calvin and Hobbes will not surrender to you," said Copper.

"Yeah, but they might fail," said Susie.

"Hey, would you rather go up there and fight them off from space?" Asked Copper.

Susie shook her head no with a scared face.

"Well, the girl is right. If I or my people feared a six-year-old boy and a striped earth beast then I would never have been crowned supreme potentate. The rest of the invasion will take the earth and there's nothing you can do about it!" Said the Supreme Potentate.

"What have you done with Galaxoid and Nebular?" Asked Calvin.

"That isn't relevant as of now," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Then tell us," said Calvin.

"What? I just explained it wasn't relevant."

"If it doesn't matter, then that means it wouldn't hurt to tell us, right?"

"Fine, you got me."

"Man, I love loopholes."

"They are to be executed on the Mastership for failing their courtmartial."

"You mean Mothership," said Hobbes.

"Maybe you primitive earth creatures could call it such a girly name, but my people call our head spacecraft the Mastership."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Yelled Susie.

"Girly? I wonder..." thought Copper to himself.

"Wait, in Galaxoid and Nebular's UFO, you said they were going to be executed on your home planet," said Calvin.

"First off, I said they'd be court martailed there, and second, they're the same place," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Yeah, and I went to colledge with the cookie monster!" Said Hobbes.

"Well, I have much work to do. I am surprised you survived the crash "earth leader" but as punishment for pretending to be an earthling government official, will be to perish with the last thing you ever hear being your friend's painful cries."

"I don't want to listen to that," said Calvin.

"Oh, okay. I'm negotialble, so instead you will be my personal slave to as the rest of the invasion get to earth. I'm going to make you my personal jester," said the Potentate.

"Um, what was the first one again?" Asked Calvin.

The Supreme Potentate ignored him and the call was cut off.

"I've always thought you were crazy enough to be a jester," said Susie.

"Go soak your head. Now let's get this sled into space," said Calvin.

* * *

"We'll need some weapons first, and I don't think a flamethrower will cut it," said Hobbes.

"You're right, we need lasers! Death rays!" Said Calvin.

Everyone looked at Copper.

"I already told you, my boss doesn't trust me with death rays. And plus, I perfer hand to hand combat."

"Well, you do have other lasers, give us at least one," said Calvin.

"Okay, here's the idiocy Gun," said Copper as he handed him the weapon.

"Idiocy Gun? I want the immobilization ray," said Calvin.

"I don't know, this could be useful too," said Hobbes.

Calvin thought of this for a moment.

* * *

"Wait! I got an idea! Hobbes and I go to space and avoid the alien spaceship brigade, and when we get to the Mothership- Mastership, whatever it's called, fight back the aliens aboard the ship, save Galaxoid and Nebular, then shoot the Supreme Potentate with this Idiocy Gun, and all the aliens will have to surrender to me," said Calvin.

"I like that plan," said Hobbes.

And soon, they were out on their sledding hill where Calvin and Hobbes were when they were exploring on new year's eve.

They looked down at a ramp at the bottom.

"You really think this is going to work?" Asked Susie.

"It worked last time," said Hobbes.

"Last time we used the wagon," said Calvin.

"Did you two really go to Mars?" Asked Susie.

"Yeah, I still can't believe dumb ol' Hobbes here forgot the camera," said Calvin.

"The aliens in the other houses will find us if we don't move, so go!" Said Copper.

Then Calvin and Hobbes sledded down the hill.

"Well, we're going to stop the aliens," said Calvin.

"Yeah," said Hobbes.

"Once we go up there, we may not come back," said Calvin.

"Yeah," said Hobbes.

Calvin looked at the Idiocy Gun Copper gave him and then how close they were to the ramp.

"This is our last chance to bail and have a weapon that could turn Moe into a porridge brain," said Calvin.

But before Hobbes could respond, they reached the ramp and they flew up through the earth's atmosphere and into the void of space.

As Copper looked up and saw Calvin and Hobbes disappear into a small speck, he said "Phase three complete."

Then Susie tugged on Copper's arm.

Copper turned around and saw the rest of the aliens in the neighborhood getting in UFOs to go after Calvin and Hobbes.

"Oh no you don't," said Copper as he got his tractor beam ready (like the one he mentioned at the Ice-Fort).

He pulled down every one that flew in the air until all the UFOs were a pitiful pile of junk.

Susie immediately looked for something to defend herself and made snowballs in the snow. She then threw them at the aliens who emerged from the mountain of flying saucers.

"I hope the little weirdo's having as much luck as we are," said Susie as she looked at the defeated aliens.

* * *

Then Copper saw the Teleporter where Calvin's currently enslaved neighbors were.

He pressed a button on a control panel it was hooked up to and out came the enslaved neighbors.

They all seemed confused.

But then Susie's parents spotted her and ran over to her. "SUSIE!" They exclaimed.

They had a group hug and started asking questions.

"Where did that teleporter take you?" Asked Susie.

"Some sort of spacehip. It was huge," said Susie's dad.

"Did the army come and defeat those things?" Asked Susie's mom.

"No. Calvin, Hobbes, Copper and I took them down."

"Who's Copper and Hobbes?"

"I am Copper," said Copper as he walked over. Hobbes is the tiger that was at Calvin's house last night."

"That ship you were teleported to, I believe it was the Mastership," said Copper.

Either they were really loud or everyone else was really quiet because everyone heard her and gasped.

Then they all looked at Copper and cheered and chanted his name.

"People, people. If there's anyone to thank, it's Calvin and Hobbes. Although keep chanting, I like that," said Copper.

"Calvin? Why him? And why is that monster in our house to thank?" Asked Calvin's dad who was pushing his way through the crowd along with Calvin's mom.

"You two need to connect with Calvin more. Hobbes is his stuffed tiger. I brought it to life using this gadget," said Copper as he pulled out the MIAR which was a fake but unknown to him.

"That tiger is part of his imagination? You'd think when he pays attention he'd see that tiger as a stuffed animal," said Calvin's mom.

"That's how he's always seen Hobbes. To him, he's real. And that's why I brought Hobbes to life so the greatest duo known to man would stop the alien armada!" Said Copper.

"Oh my gosh, I bet this means all those times Calvin told us those absurd things, they were all true," said Calvin's mom.

"You don't honestly believe what this boy's saying, do you?" Asked Calvin's dad.

"Well we've seen the aliens and we've seen the tiger. Is that enough proof for you?" Asked Calvin's mom.

"Well yeah, but the tiger- I mean Hobbes only came to life recently so everything else must've stayed in Calvin's head," said Calvin's dad.

"Wait, where's Calvin now?" Asked Calvin's dad.

"He's doing what I told you he was doing," Said Copper as he looked up at the sky. "Saving all mankind."

Everyone looked where Copper was and saw nothing but the stars.

"He's up there? Bring him back! Now!" Said Calvin's dad as he tackled Copper.

Copper kicked him off. "I won't. History says Calvin and Hobbes go to their brawl together and with no one else."

Susie walked up to Copper. "What happens now?"

"I told you, Calvin and Hobbes save mankind."

"No, I mean what do we do? I can't just sit here while people are still enslaved," said Susie.

"I can't sit here either," said Moe who made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Neither can we," said Calvin's mom.

Soon everyone agreed with Susie and they were saying "We might be the only free people on earth. We have to do something."

Before Copper could say anything, a colossal metal box labeled OPERATION C.H.E.T. with Copper's name on it appeared out of nowhere in front of Copper.

He read a note on it that said "Phase Three may be completed already, but your part of Operation C.H.E.T. isn't done yet. Do what Susie said and try to rebel against the first wave. -Program C."

"What's in it?" Asked Susie as it opened up to voice command from Copper.

"A chance to reclaim the earth," said Copper as he tilted it over, spilling many futuristic weapons.

Everyone picked them up and were trying them out. After Copper had taught everyone to use it properly, he gathered his strike force of residentials and led them to enemy territory.

They approached one conquered section of the earth, Copper led everyone into battle and let out this battle cry; "Long live Calvin and Hobbes!"


	8. Preparations for War

**Author's note: I'm going to abbreviate holographic messenger to "HM." That is all.**

* * *

Soon, Calvin and Hobbes were outside the earth's atmosphere.

They'd been flying for hours, hadn't seen one UFO and were so bored.

"Wow, would you look at the earth," said Hobbes as he pointed at it.

"Hobbes, we live on the earth. We could look at it anytime we want," said Calvin.

"No, I mean look at it now. There seems to be some sort of giant banner on it," said Hobbes.

This got Calvin's attention. He looked back at the earth and saw exactly what Hobbes said: a giant banner. It read MASTERSHIP LAND HERE.

"Oh, so their parents would let them make a banner half the size of the earth to attract an alien Mothership-"

"Mastership," corrected Hobbes.

"Whatever, but mine won't let me write a message in the snow in our backyard to attract a single UFO? That's just plain unfair," finished Calvin.

"They must have less to do than you do. And that's something," said Hobbes.

"Anyway, do you think they're close?" Asked Calvin.

"The Mastership and the rest of the invasion? Probably. If that banner's up now it probably means they be here soon," said Hobbes.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. I just want a fun winter break watching TV, playing with our Christmas gifts and nailing Susie with slushballs. Is that too much to ask?" Asked Calvin.

"We need to be prepared to do this," said Hobbes.

"I mean seriously, until Copper showed up, our vacation was actually going pretty good," said Calvin.

"It's going pretty well," said Hobbes.

"Who cares?" Asked Calvin.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to start a conversation. They could be miles away or yards away. We might not know because space is known to be dark," said Hobbes.

"Well we do have the universe's biggest source of light, AAH! IT BURNS!" Said Calvin as he pointed and looked at the sun.

"Good point. Wait, what is that?" Asked Hobbes as he pointed at something in the distance.

"It looks like a giant orange battleship," said Calvin.

"It must be the Mastership. Let's get in it before we're noticed," said Hobbes.

The tiny sled slowly approached the titanic starship.

"So how are we going to get in?" Asked Hobbes.

"We need to find some airlock or something," said Calvin.

"Speaking of air, why aren't we exploding from lack of it?" Asked Hobbes.

"Well, we didn't need air when we went to Mars. I think it has to do with the MIAR," said Calvin.

"Whatever, let's just board them already," said Hobbes.

* * *

Soon they were around back of the ship where they saw an airlock and tried to open it.

"It must be openable from the inside," said Calvin.

"First off, openable isn't a word, and second off, I'm sure I could open this with these," said Hobbes a he whipped out his claws and his fangs.

Hobbes put turned his claw clockwise against the glass of the airlock and made a hole small enough for his arm then stuck it in and reached for a button to open it but only found a sandwich.

The sound made Calvin scream out of his mind.

"There's no need to fear, I finally got my well deserved sandwich!" Said Hobbes.

"Well deserved? All you did was watch the time square ball drop thing with me flea bag," said Calvin.

"Well I still deserve it," said Hobbes. "Anyway, it turns out there isn't a button here that opens the air lock so I'll have to make a bigger hole."

"Please no," said Calvin.

"Hey, do you want to save all mankind?" Asked Hobbes.

"Fine, just open the airlock," said Calvin.

Hobbes then made a bigger hole that they could fit into. The screeching sound hurt Calvin's ears beyond belief (well, beyond his belief).

"How do you stand that sound?" Asked Calvin.

"Ear plugs," said Hobbes as he pulled some out of his ears.

"Why didn't you give me some?" Asked Calvin.

"Because I didn't think there'd be any sound in space," said Hobbes.

"Then why did you bring them here in the first place?" asked Calvin.

"So I wouldn't have to hear your annoying complaints about space being cold and stuff," said Hobbes.

"What? Well you still should've brought some for me! When we get home I'm-"

Before Calvin could go on Hobbes put the ear plugs back on and jumped out of the toboggan and through the now useless airlock.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were walking through the interior of the ship making their way toward the Supreme Potentate.

"Funny, I'd have thought the Mothership would be much better protected," said Calvin.

"It's called the Mastership and it does seem weird that no one's attacked us yet," said Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes had stumbled across a certain room after ten minutes of walking down all sorts of paths completely lost.

"I'm surprised this thing is so empty," said Calvin. "What's up with that?"

"Maybe they're all in one room, waiting for us to stumble in," said Hobbes.

"That doesn't have a big possibility but neither did mostly everything we've ever done," said Calvin.

Then they stumbled across a huge room stocked with all the other aliens. The duo hid around the corner of the room to keep from being noticed.

"Huh, what are the odds? And more importantly, where is the Supreme Potentate?" Asked Calvin.

"Either this ship's so big he's miles away but still onboard or he's not here," said Hobbes as he pointed at his holographic image on one of the alien's HMs.

Are the earthlings rebelling? We have lost contact with the first troops we sent to earth on the Mastership," asked the Supreme Potentate to an alien driving the gigantic ship.

"Negatory. No signs of resistance have been seen by the earth forces," said the other alien.

"Wait, does this mean this isn't the Mastership?" Asked Calvin.

"Man, the thing must be so HUGE," said Hobbes wide eyed.

"I don't see any other UFOs. This thing might be a scout ship sent to plot a path for the rest of the invasion," said Calvin

"I bet we could pretend we're aliens by taking control of the ship and using the aliens like puppets and tell the Supreme Potentate there is no chance for them in a fight against the earth," said Hobbes.

"I notice we've changed the plan very frequently. Let's just stick to one now, okay?" Asked Calvin. "And how are we going to knock all of them out? That's a lot of aliens in here."

* * *

Then the Idiocy Gun fell out of Calvin's pocket. This attracted the attention of all the aliens in the room.

"Maybe we don't have to knock them out. In other words, ZAP THEM!" Shouted Hobbes as the aliens zapped and charged at them.

Calvin did as Hobbes said and zapped the aliens with Copper's gun.

"This should make things easier," said Hobbes as the unintelligent life forms laid on the floor drooling

Calvin and Hobbes then got some thin strings from the storage room of the UFO and tied one alien up for suitable use as a puppet then sent a message that was broadcasted throughout the rest of the alien invasion force:

"Return to um- whatever your -I mean OUR- home planet's name is! The earthling defenses and Calvin the Bold are too much for us! I repeat, retreat!" said Calvin disguising his voice so the aliens would think the voice was the alien that was strung up by Hobbes and was using him as a puppet.

Meanwhile, on the real Mastership at an unknown distance from earth, the Supreme Potentate watched the message from the scout ship he'd sent.

"Oh, please. Does that moron actually think we'd fall for that?" Asked the Supreme Potentate to himself.

But no one heard him because the other aliens in his throne room/helm room were trying to turn around because they thought the earth defenses were too much for them.

"You **idiots!** It's a trick from the boy and his tiger to make us retreat. Inform the other ships of that!" Said the Supreme Potentate.

"We can't, sir! All communications with the rest of the invasion have been blocked!" Said one of the aliens at the control panel of the Mastership.

"I'm going to kill that lousy brat- wait, how did he block off all communications?" Asked the Supreme Potentate.

"He didn't. It came from an outside source. Which originated from earth," said the same alien.

"This must be the work of his friend in the robot armor. He is the only one with technology as advanced as ours! What was his name, Connor? Wait I remember it was-"

"-COPPER!" Said Calvin and Hobbes at once in the UFO which was now theirs.

"Yup. Your plan worked on the rest of the invasion except the Supreme Potentate. He was going to contact the rest of the invasion and tell them it was a fake but I used my Communicator to jam the signal. By the time they figure out they've been had, they'll be long gone. But this isn't over yet. The Mastership alone may not have the power to take over the earth but if it gets here the Supreme Potentate will certainly won't be happy," said Copper on the HM.

* * *

"How've operations been back on earth?" Asked Hobbes.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Copper.

"Why?" Asked Calvin.

"Because we've been talking about other stuff," said Copper.

"How do you know we weren't going to change the subject? This conversation has been exactly 58 sentences long," said Calvin.

Copper and Hobbes both looked at Calvin with blank stares.

"I really do think you've got to study harder in school," said Hobbes.

"Nevermind that, how are things on earth already?" Asked Calvin.

"Things are going great! We've turned your enighborhood into a refugee camp and have freed all the enslaved citizens in the nearby city. Beforehand, we've cut off their communications so they can't broadcast our efforts to all the aliens on earth," said Copper.

"We? I thought they would've captured Susie by now," said Calvin.

"They haven't. And by we I mean your hometown and every other town or city we've found. We're building a resistance by adding every city we free to an army of rebels," said Copper.

"Well you seem to be doing well. I can't think of anything that can go wrong at this point. We just need to take down the Mastership then help you on earth," said Hobbes.

"Dude, don't underestimate the Supreme Potentate," said Copper. "He is still dangerous no matter how many of his soldiers are left."

"He's right. We need to be better prepared for him. What do we have on this ship that can help us?" Asked Calvin as he looked around the room.

He looked and looked and eventually found a tall platform. He looked at a control panel in front of it which was hooked up to a laser cannon and a big metal dome above him.

Calvin got an idea. He fiddled around with the control panel having very little clue what to do but figured it out as he went along. Eventually he set it to what he wanted and initiated a countdown on it and yelled "Hobbes get under this thing! I've got an idea."

"Calvin, get out from under there. We need to prepare for-"

But before Hobbes could finish, the metal dome fell on Calvin and the laser cannon shot at the earth.

"**Calvin!" **yelled Hobbes in panic as he tried to lift the dome.

As soon as he realized trying to lift it was getting him nowhere, he noticed the control panel and hit random buttons in blind panic. One of them lifted the dome and Calvin wasn't under it.

"He's gone," thought Hobbes to himself with a tear in his eye. "I can't believe he was so stupid as to get under this thing. Now it's up to me to stop the Mastership."

Hobbes got to the control room of the ship and tried to steer it away from the earth in search of the Mastership. But then a transmission came through the HM. It was the Supreme Potentate.

"So your friend is gone I see," he said.

"How do you know that?" Asked Hobbes.

"You may have reduced my soldiers to idiots, but I still know what they see," he said.

"You have no hold on earth anymore, Copper is taking it back," said Hobbes.

"What kind of an idiots do you think my soldiers are? They've probably figured out his strategy and have dispatched a large attack on him by now," said the Supreme Potentate.

"No they haven't," said Copper on a different HM.

"How long have you been on?" Asked Hobbes.

"I never got off," said Copper. "Oh, and thanks for warning me of a possible attack SP."

"Darn it! You'll pay for this you- you, um, you ninny!" Said the Supreme Potentate.

After hearing that, Hobbes and holographic Copper looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Is that really the best name calling skills you got? What are you, four?" Asked Copper.

"Silence! You won't be laughing once the Mastership closes in on your home planet!" Said the Supreme Potentate as he cut off the call.

"Y'know, there's something wrong with that guy," said Copper.

"What?" Asked Hobbes.

"I'd expect a leader of an entire planet to be more mature. While we were on earth he said the word girly. Something's not right here," said Copper.

"Hmm, that is odd. Sounds like something I'd hear from Calvin," said Hobbes as his mood darkened.

"What's up, big guy? You seem sad," said Copper.

"Calvin's dead, I saw him get crushed by this dome thing," said Hobbes.

"What are you talking about? He's right here," said Copper as Calvin walked in front of Copper.

"You're alive? But how?" Asked Hobbes.

"That machine the dome was hooked up to was a teleporter. I teleported myself to earth to get some supplies. I wanted to take you with me but it activated before you could join me," said Calvin.

"What did you need to get?" Asked Hobbes.

"You'll see. Copper, beam me up," said Calvin.

"I didn't know you watched Star Trek," said Hobbes.

"Star what now?" Asked Calvin as Copper used his tractor beam gun on him and all his supplies.

* * *

Soon Hobbes saw Calvin through the window of the ship and he came in through the bay of the ship. When Calvin was on, Hobbes ran down there and saw Calvin opening a bag of "supplies."

"It's good to know I don't have to fight this alone. What's in the bag?" Asked Hobbes.

"My Transmogrifier Gun, the original Transmogrifier, the Duplicator, and the Time Machine," said Calvin.

"But those last three are the same thing but on different sides of a box," said Hobbes.

"Well I guess so, but I was bored of using Copper's stuff and wanted to use my own inventions," said Calvin. "And plus, I've got a real good plan that can't fail. Remember when I said the MIAR would be a total rip-off of the Transmogrifer Gun if it didn't have those extra features?"

"Yes," said Hobbes as he figured out where Calvin was going with all this.

"Well, I got the Transmogrifier Gun for just that since Copper took the real MIAR back and wouldn't give it back."

"What do you plan on using these for?" Asked Hobbes.

"Well, the MIAR's effects on living things were temporary, but the Transmogrifier Gun's aren't," said Calvin as he aimed the Transmogrifier Gun at himself and zapped into Spaceman Spiff in his little red spaceship.

"Well, that's not entirely true. Remember the first time you used it and the effects wore off overnight?" Asked Hobbes.

"Shut up, it's still an improvement," said "Spaceman Spiff."

"Okay, but other than that, good idea!" Said Hobbes. "We'll surely take them down now!"

"And that isn't even the rest of my plan," said "Spaceman Spiff" as he drove the spacecraft into the Duplicator and narrated everything he was doing.

Soon the Duplicator practically exploded with Spacemen Spiffs.

And they all narrated what had happened in sync.

Then the original "Spaceman Spiff" came over to the Transmogrifier Gun and transmogrified back into Calvin.

"See? Now we've got an army of Spacemen to stop the aliens," said Calvin.

As soon as Calvin and Hobbes calmed all the duplicate spacemen down and explained the plan, they were outside the bay and waiting for the Mastership to come into sight.

Hobbes was about to ride the toboggan out with Calvin, but Calvin stopped him.

"Wait, I just want to make a tiny adjustment," said Calvin as he zapped it with the Transmogrifier Gun and it became a super-toboggan with thrusters, death rays, and best of all, no steering.

"This baby has death rays too! Beat that, Copper!" Said Calvin.

"Alright! I call shotgun!" Said Hobbes.

"You don't have to call it, you're always shotgun," said Calvin.

"Well, how was I to know you wouldn't want to control the death rays?" Asked Hobbes as he quickly jumped in the back.

"Shoot, I forgot about that. Give me shotgun! I want to control the lasers," said Calvin.

"Too bad, I already got it," said Hobbes as he stuck his tongue out at Calvin.

Calvin was about ready to fight Hobbes for it when all of the spacemen spiffs were yelling "MASTERSHIP APPROACHING! WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS SIR?"

Calvin and Hobbes stopped their fight and saw a spaceship twice as big as the moon coming.

"Initiate attack sequence!" Yelled Calvin as he took the super-toboggan out from the bay. "Destroy the ship and stick with the plan!"

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, Copper's army of "average joes" were at their refugee camp back in Calvin's neighborhood after freeing all the humans in yet another city. None of the other aliens in the US had caught up with them because Copper had always cut off all communications at the alien encampment before attack. While in the middle of another battle, everyone looked up to see the Mastership in the sky.

"They're here, the rest of the invasion has come to earth human rebellion force! I don't know how you acquired technology such as this but you are now hopeless against the Supreme Potentate!" Said one alien hostage in the camp.

"Too bad, sucker. Calvin and Hobbes have already stopped the rest of the invasion and the Mastership will be destroyed by them now," said Copper.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Susie. "for all we know, it could be minutes before that thing gets here."

"It's just so big it looks that close. See?" Said Copper as he pointed it was next to the moon and twice the moon's size.

Copper looked up at the Mastership In the sky.

"Good luck dad," said Copper.

* * *

**Author's note: Attention readers! I'd please like some reveiws or Private Messages or emails or anything to let me know someone's reading this. Just a tiny request.**


	9. The Mastership

Calvin and Hobbes had led their army of Spacemen Spiffs at the Mastership. It didn't seem to have a single spot that wasn't guarded by a laser cannon.

"Oh, man. It's tougher than we thought, imagine if we hadn't gotten rid of the rest of the aliens or if we hadn't gotten all these Spacemen," said Calvin.

"That would've been a mess," said Hobbes.

"Remember that we need to get in while all the other Spiffs are fighting it. Once we find a way in, get ready to use the lasers," said Calvin.

"Calvin, this thing's so huge, it could be days before we find a way in," said Hobbes.

"Oh, ya think? Well, I don't have that kind of patience so we'll make a way in," said Calvin.

The tiny sled had made its way to the back of the ship where the defenses were fewer and there was less attention.

"Huh, I expected huge rockets back here to power it," said Hobbes.

"Well, of course it doesn't. Why do you think it took so long for this thing to get here?" asked Calvin.

Then Calvin focused on the back of the ship

"Ah, here's an entrance!" Said Calvin.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing back here," said Hobbes.

"Not yet. If you use the death rays now you won't be able to say that anymore."

Hobbes caught on to Calvin and shot the back of the ship and as soon as that happened some aliens slipped out into the vacuum of space. As a matter of fact, some of them seemed like normal civilians.

"Should we help them?" Asked Hobbes.

"No! They're going to kill us like the Potentate if we do!" Said Calvin

"They look like normal civilians to me," said Hobbes.

"Well, they must be undercover. Soldiers disguised like that to trick us into helping them when they only turn on us!" Said Calvin.

"How would they have even known we were going to be back here?" Asked Hobbes.

Calvin didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought. Now let me steer!" Said Hobbes.

"There's no steering remember?" Asked Calvin.

"Oh yeah. Well, then let's lean there," said Hobbes as he leaned toward the helplessly floating aliens.

As soon as Hobbes leaned them to their direction, Calvin activated the thrusters to save the aliens.

They rescued them and put them back in the Mastership. To Calvin and Hobbes's surprise, they fell down to the first wall they saw.

"Why's your artificial gravity facing the wall?" Asked Calvin as he got up.

"We don't have artificial gravity. This is the floor and Mastership has its own gravitational pull," said a female alien Calvin and Hobbes rescued.

Calvin slowly drew Transmogrifer Gun expecting the aliens to attack. But instead they paid their respects to the duo.

"Thank you two for saving us! Might I ask, what is your name, specimen?" Asked one alien to Calvin.

"I'm Calvin the bold and this is Hobbes," said Calvin.

"You two are Calvin and Hobbes? You must get out of here the Supreme Potentate now knows you are on board and will stop at nothing to have you two stopped," said the same alien.

Calvin stared at Hobbes.

"How was I supposed to know he knows all about his people?" Asked Hobbes.

"Galaxoid and Nebular told us at the Ice-Fort," said Calvin.

"To change the subject, look!" Said Hobbes as he pointed out the interior of the Mastership.

It looked like a huge futuristic city. There were buildings on the floor they were on and there were floors below them of other cities. There were teleporters linked to the lower floors and they had spacecrafts instead of cars. And of course, holograms instead of TVs.

"Wow, its almost as if this thing was built to hold your entire population. It looks like an entire world inside a building," said Hobbes.

"That's because it was," said the same alien. "This ship is basically our home planet."

"Wow, is nothing original here?" Asked Calvin.

"You two need to go. The Supreme Potentate knows you're here, remember?" Asked the same alien.

"Right. Let's-"

* * *

But before Calvin could finish a form of alien police force came by and formed a roadblock around Calvin and Hobbes.

"Stand down in the name of the Supreme Potentate," said one alien cop as he got out of the UFO.

"I don't think so," said Calvin as he zapped the UFOs with the Transmogrifier Gun and turned them into random stuff like TVs, comics, cereal, and many other things Calvin liked.

With the roadblock eliminated, Hobbes was able to pounce on the aliens before they could zap them with their lasers and Calvin got a chance to escape during the fight.

Calvin stopped running when he saw some aliens crowding along a holographic image of an alien news guy.

"And it has been confirmed that the humans are rebelling in our attempted takeover," said the news guy as an image of the Spaceman Spiff army flashed on screen.

"We have also heard that some of our own by the names of Galaxoid and Nebular have helped the Earthling Leader who appeared to be a fraud. The Supreme Potentate himself feared that since the boy found out of us that the humans would be prepared for war since he could've warned them. For well being of our people he still intends on having them captured for a $1000 reward dead or alive as he and his feline companion have been reported to have been seen at the rear of the Mastership. Whether this boy did or not is not known and may not have mattered since the earthlings are falling to us already. The two traitors shall be executed as we go live to the Mastership arena," said the news alien.

Calvin and Hobbes gasped.

"But first, a word form our sponsor," said the news alien as a commercial came on.

"Whew, I guess we got some time then," said Calvin.

Then the aliens watching the news on that hologram turned around as they heard Calvin and Hobbes.

"It's them! Get them, there is an $1000 reward!" Said one of the aliens as the mob came in.

Apparently all the aliens on the Mastership watched that broadcast because every alien they walked by recognized them and started chasing them and shot lasers at them.

"Why do alien civilians have laser guns?" Asked Hobbes.

"Why don't earth civilians have laser guns?" Asked Calvin.

"AS they ran by a square similar to times square they saw a giant hologram projector of the same news broadcast as Galaxoid and Nebular were on screen handcuffed (or tentacle-cuffed in this case) to the ground with lasers pointing at them.

"Oh no! They're going to kill them!" Said Hobbes.

"It said they were going to be killed at the Mastership arena," said Calvin.

"Do you know where that is?"

"How would I know?" Asked Hobbes.

"Tigers are smart, remember?" Asked Calvin.

"Oh yeah, well I'd guess it would be in a public area like this place here," said Hobbes.

* * *

"Well, what do you know? There it is," said Calvin as he pointed it out under the giant news hologram.

"Let's go!" Said Hobbes as they dashed in.

"Tickets please," said one alien they ran by.

Hobbes responded by clawing at his facing and running forward.

They ran through the first floor of bleachers and then jumped over but only to find it was a longer drop than they thought because the bleachers were floating.

After the harsh fall, they dashed over to Galaxoid and Nebular and as the executer shot a laser cannon at them from across the stadium Calvin zapped the huge laser with the Transmogrifier Gun it turned into a teddy bear and hit Galaxoid in the head.

"Earth Leader! You came back!" Said Nebular.

"You two know I'm not earth leader right?" Asked Calvin.

"Yes, but we're used to calling you that," said Galaxoid. "Anyway, could you destroy these chains?"

Hobbes then clawed at the chains and they fell apart.

After that the four made a mad dash out of the stadium and now the entire audience was after them.

* * *

And it didn't help to have the preformed mob against Calvin and Hobbes waiting outside. After that, Calvin got out the Transmogrifier Gun at himself in instantly transmogrified into Stupendous Man.

"With muscles of magnitude, Stupendous Man prevails against the army of alien creatures," said "Stupendous Man" as he beat the heck out of each and every alien who came up to him.

"Stupendous Man" grabbed Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular and flew through the sky (actually, the Mastership didn't have an actual sky, so he flew across the ceiling of the highest floor of the Mastership.

"Yes! We made it out alive!" Shouted Hobbes.

"To save your people, we must travel to the core of the ship," said Galaxoid.

"How do we get there?" Asked Hobbes.

"Through the teleporters!" Shouted Nebular as he pointed his tentacle toward an elevator.

"We could easily do that, but Stupendous Man has has a bolder plan!" Shouted "Stupendous Man" as he dove down and punch holes through every floor with Hobbes screaming for his life.

As they approached the core, "Stupendous Man" turned into Calvin before they reached the core of the Mastership.  
The fall hurt, and the impact almost broke through the last floor. Almost.

"What happened? How did I change back so fast?" Asked Calvin.

"That's odd, only the MIAR's transformations on living things wore off after a while.

"A while? That was like two minutes," said Calvin.

"Remember how the effect wore off overnight that one time? Maybe that's what happenned ," said Hobbes.

"Does it look like night to you?" Asked Calvin.

"Yes. We're in space remember? It looks exactly like night out," said Hobbes.

"Well, you have a point, but how do you know it's night at home?" Asked Calvin.

"Because you just turned back to normal," said Hobbes.

"But how come it's broken now?" Asked Calvin.

"It broke last time too y'know," said Hobbes.

"Earth Leader? I believe we have been noticed," said Galaxoid as a bunch of aliens stared at Calvin and Hobbes.

Then they formed yet another angry mob of laser-shooting aliens and chased after the four.

"We need to take the nearest teleporter to get to the core!" Said Nebular.

""Luckily, I have a map of the first floor. There should be a teleporter around this corner," said Galaxoid.

Calvin and Hobbes ran ahead of the two aliens and saw around the corner there was a street with a huge crowd of aliens waiting for them.

"If only I never changed back somehow we wouldn't be in this mess," said Calvin.

"If only you hadn't told Galaxoid and Nebular you were the Earth Leader," said Hobbes.

"Why? Then I would've failed that leaf collecting homework," said Calvin.

"Now do you see what happens when you don't do your homework?" Asked Hobbes.

"I get to fight space aliens and defeat their leader and all I have to do is to trick someone else to do my homework? See if I ever do homework again," said Calvin.

Hobbes just rolled his eyes.

Soon Galaxoid and Nebular had caught up.

"We lead the crowd who overheard our conversation away, but we don't know how long it will be before they discover our location," said Nebular.

"Well, there's another crowd around this there any place on this dumb ship where we aren't being hunted?" Asked Calvin.

"There probably won't until nightfall or all this blows over, didn't we tell you the Mastership is overpopulated?" Asked Nebular.

"No, I don't think so," said Hobbes.

"Oh, well while we were in the arena, we figured out our leader's plan. Since hte Mastership is overpopulated, everyone loves to get off and even move to every planet we conquer. And some planets we come across can't support life and we have to put an airdome on hte surface of it," said Nebular.

"The Supreme Potentate has kept the Mastership in space for over a year now, and when it docks on earth, people will do anything for it, even give away their life's savings. And we think that's what the Supreme Potentate is going to do," said Galaxoid.

"So that's why you said you wanted the earth for real estate the first time we met," said Calvin.

"But if he's the leader, shouldn't he be the richest person onboard?" asked Hobbes.

"In our culture, wealth goes to the deserved through their obs, and the Supreme Potentate isn't exactly the best at what he does," said Galaxoid.

"But enough conversation, let's get out of here before the Supreme Potentate discovers our location and sends our people against us!" said Nebular.

"Well, there's a huge mess of them down there and the teleporter is at the end of the street," said Calvin.

* * *

"Wait, I've got an idea," said Hobbes as he noticed the rooftop of the building next to them was surprisingly low.

Hobbes picked Calvin, Galaxoid, and Nebular on top of the building.

"Okay guys, we're going to run across the buildings around the aliens to the teleporter. Now make a string of yourselves and reel me up," said Hobbes.

They did so. Nebular stretched a tentacle out from under his clothing and grabbed Galaxoid. Galxoid did the same but with Calvin. And Calvin reeled Hobbes up as he grabbed on to him.

Then they were about to make their way across the street from overhead the aliens when all of the sudden an image of the Supreme Potentate appeared on a holo-TV thing below them.

"To any of my loyal subjects on twenty-first street, floor one of the Mastership, I have sighted the enemy on the rooftops of the buildings on your street," said the Supreme Potentate.

Soon all the alien's Cyclops eyes were staring up at the rooftops to find the four rebellions. Unfortunately, they weren't the type that asked whether you were friend or foe before attacking. In other words, they shot their lasers in their direction.

They all ducked out of the laser's range.

"How did he know where we were?" Asked Calvin.

"The SP knows everything about his people, remember?" Asked Hobbes.

Then both of their attentions faced toward Galaxoid and Nebular.

"We thought you knew, otherwise you wouldn't have rescued us," said Galaxoid.

"Well, we're going to have to get to the core, one way or another," said Calvin.

"Okay, name one way," said Hobbes.

Calvin's mind went blank.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the core of the ship, the Supreme Potentate was consulting surprising matters with his servants in the control room/throne room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what I am about to tell you is very shocking and will horrify the public if this gets out. Needless to say, what information is given here stays here," said the Supreme Potentate.

"I am aware that our forces on earth are falling due to that boy form the future and we have no way of warning them because he cut off all communications outside the Mastership. However, I bring good news of how we can solve our problems onboard," said the Supreme Potentate.

A huge hologram projector behind him showed a hologram of Calvin.

"None of you may believe this, but I have uncovered that none of us are real, but figments of this boy's imagination. He may not be the Supreme Earthling Potentate, but he plays a big role in our conquest and possibly our entire lives. Some of you may wonder how I know, this and it is because of this boy from a distant future," finished the Supreme Potentate as a picture of Copper came up behind him.

The thought of not being real scared the aliens in the room, and they talked amongst themselves wondering if the SP had gone off the deep end.

"I assure you, it is true. Ahem, now this foolish child made us real thought this device," said the Supreme Potentate as an image of the MIAR came on screen. "Fortunately, he is unable to delete us through the MIAR for before he even knew we were coming I sent a probe down to gather information about our threat and after discovering the device, I had it hack into the MIAR giving us control of what can and can't be deleted from his head. I have ensured our people's existence will be permenant, I am unable to do anything else with that device but we can still delete anything that came from it."

"Have you tested this sir?" Asked one alien in the room.

"Yes, I have already subdued of one of the boy's devices he calls the Transmogrifier Gun, which he used to change himself into a form I'm not sure we could defeat he called Stupendous Man," said the Supreme Potentate. "I have also learned that his feline companion named Hobbes was created through the MIAR and can be deleted as well," said the Supreme Potentate.

He then let out an evil laugh.

After he calmed down, he said "Which brings me to my next plan of action," as an image of Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular came on the holographic image with the word TERMINATE under them.


	10. Calvin vs the Supreme Potentate Part 1

**Author's note:**** Those of you who are devoted fans of this story may have noticed that most of the chapters have been slightly adjusted as I go along. I assure you, there no need to reread it for no changes have altered the storyline the slightest bit. And also at some points when Hobbes Galaxoid and Nebular aren't real I'll put quotation marks around their names for your own convenience. That is all.**

* * *

"Okay, so does anyone have a plan whatsoever?" Asked Hobbes.

Everyone else gave blank stares as they all ducked from the lasers.

"I don't believe this," said Calvin. "We come all this way to the teleporter but it's completely blocked off and with no way down."

"Well, there has to be some way down," said Hobbes.

"If we get out, they'll shoot us down like fish in a barrel," said Calvin.

"Earth leader, there is no longer a need to fear, we have discovered a safety point below this hatch," said Nebular as he pointed out a hatch Galaxoid was trying to open.

"Hmm, it looks kind of locked. Let me try," said Hobbes as we walked over to it.

Hobbes clawed at the hatch repeatedly, hoping to hit some sort of lock and slash it open. But instead, he slashed it to pieces looking for the lock but still got it open.

The four went in through the passage and entered the building they were on.

They went downstairs to see that it was a pawn shop and there was a sign at the clerk's desk that read SHOOTING DOWN ENEMY. BACK IN 5 MINUTES.

"Do you think we should barricade ourselves in with the junk in here before they realize we're not on the roof," said Hobbes.

"No, we should let them know we're in here," said Calvin sarcastically. "Yes, barricade!"

The four then threw random stuff in the shop at the door s so the aliens couldn't get in. Calvin was about to throw one last thing in when he noticed what he was about to throw in.

"Hobbes! I found the Super-Toboggan we took to get here! They must've found it after we docked and sold it here," said Calvin.

"What's that going to do?" Asked Hobbes.

"Have you forgotten how we got in the Mothership in the first place?" Asked Calvin.

"It's Mastership and we used the laser cannons on it," said Hobbes as he got on it.

"Since we're already in a gravitational field and there's no atmosphere to escape from, let's just jump the aliens so we can get to the teleporter," said Calvin.

"What are we going to use for a ramp?" Asked Hobbes.

"We could arrange all this junk we threw at the door to make a ramp on the roof," said Calvin.

"No! then the aliens will see us and blast their lasers through the glass," said Hobbes.

"Galaxoid and Nebular laughed at this.

"Do you two honestly think the Supreme Potentate would let citizens have laser guns if they could use it to blast their way into shops? Then the Mastership would be a madhouse," said Galaxoid.

Each building on the Mastership is surrounded with a metal that reflects their laser guns. Only a certain one wielded by the authorities can break through," said Nebular.

* * *

Knowing it was safe, they piled the junk on top of the building and made it a really bumpy ramp.

They rode down on the ramp expecting to jump the aliens, but instead, fell plop in the middle of the mob.

"I don't know why I thought this was a good idea," said Hobbes.

The aliens then aimed all their laser guns at Calvin, Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular.

"Stand back, space scum! I'm armed with two laser cannons and both are ready to maim anyone who makes a move, so stand back," said Hobbes.

Then Galaxoid and Nebular pushed the sled while Hobbes aimed his laser cannons at any alien who had a laser gun.

Obviously they understood the situation because they all dropped their guns hoping not to suffer a painful death.

Then something unfortunate happened. Hobbes turned into a stuffed tiger and Galaxoid and Nebular disappeared. Calvin didn't notice and still saw them there.

"That's right tentacles in the air," said Calvin, unaware of "Hobbes's" transformation and "Galaxoid" and "Nebular's" disappearance.

Seeing the event had given the aliens the opportunity to bring their guns back up at Calvin.

"Hobbes! The laser cannons," said Calvin.

Nothing happened.

"Hobbes?" Asked Calvin as he turned around to see the tiger.

"The laser cannon's jammed, we have to run," said "Hobbes."

But all the aliens saw was a kid talking to a stuffed animal then grabbing it and making a run for it.

"There's the teleporter!" Said "Galaxoid."

"I shall activate it," said "Nebular" as he set the coordinates for the core.

* * *

They all jumped in and instantly teleported at the throne room/control room of the Mastership.

The first thing they saw was the Supreme Potentate in his throne.

"Before you send soldiers against us freak, I am requesting a surrender from you," said Calvin.

"Uh-huh," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Seriously, do you know when to give up?" I've stopped the Mastership with an army of Spacemen Spiffs, Copper's freed a lot of your human slaves, you have no communications, and we have you outnumbered," said Calvin.

"Well all three of those are about to go wrong," said the Supreme Potentate as he pressed a button on a computer next to his throne and the army of Spacemen Spiffs disappeared.

"Dude, lower your ego. That button didn't do anything," said Calvin who still saw the army of Spacemen Spiffs out the window repelling the Mastership.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Asked the Supreme Potentate as the Mastership moved forward.

"Get what? That you're gonna lose?" Asked Calvin.

"That none of this is real!" Said the Supreme Potentate. "Except my people now."

"What are you talking about? Did I fall asleep in class?" Asked Calvin.

"NO! We're all just mental images form your head brought to life from your friend's MIAR device," said the Supreme Potentate. "Including your feline companion and Galaxoid and Nebular. That is how I am not near to outnumbered."

Calvin took a look at Hobbes.

"Is this true, Hobbes?" Asked Calvin.

"I don't think so," said "Hobbes" form Calvin's perspective. "I think he's trying to mess with you and lower your self-esteem until you have no will to fight."

"You're right," said Calvin. "I'm taking you down, dictator."

"Very well then," said the Supreme Potentate as tentacles came out from under his clothing and each were holding a laser cannon (and yes, he was big enough to carry them).

Calvin started to have second thoughts about the battle and pushed "Hobbes" in front of him so he could fight the Supreme Potentate but all he saw was Calvin pushing a stuffed animal.

The Supreme Potentate hopped from his throne, pushed "Hobbes" aside, and aimed the laser cannons at Calvin.

they'd ran out of it's range in time and made a mad dash for it as the SP tired to shoot him and "Hobbes" multiple times.

* * *

This gave "Hobbes" time to think to himself.

"What if what he's saying is true?" thought "Hobbes."

He remembered the thought he had about him not changing back from the MIAR's effects.

Then he remembered Copper's explanation about how Hobbes came from Calvin's imagination which was "actually an alternate reality."

"It all makes sense now. I was never real. Just a vision from Calvin's head. His head must manipulate itself to make him believe I was, and now it's probably making himself think I'm running away from the laser cannons and I'm really just sitting in a corner like the stuffed animal I am. Why I bet if I stopped running from these laser cannons, it would do nothing. All I was is a stuffed animal that kept a six-year-old entertainment. For that brief period of time the MIAR was used on me, I was real, but if the SP's telling the truth, I'm back to being a fake invisible tiger and a stuffed animal at the same time. Calvin really is on his own this time. But what happenned to Galaxoid and Nebular? Are they stuffed animals too? or maybe Calvin didn't need toy aliens to think up them. Whether the SP's telling the truth or not, I'm probably not real even if the MIAR worked. There just isn't any other explanation," thought "Hobbes."

If he wasn't a stuffed animal in the corner, the tiger may have cried.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, all the people in Calvin's neighborhood/Copper's refugee camp had looked up at the sky and noticed the Mastership was getting closer due to the elimination of the Spacemen Spiffs.

Copper had noticed its approach and decided to see what had happened.

Copper had activated an HM to the throne room to spy on the Supreme Potentate and find out his plans. When the call came on, he saw the Supreme Potentate holding Calvin by the shirt and laughing at his attempts for a fight. Then his attention went to a stuffed tiger next to the throne.

"Oh no, he must've deleted them from existence. But how? The MIAR is in my back pocket," thought Copper.

He then reached for it to confirm it was there and it was. Then he got an idea of how the SP did it.

Copper went to a computer the aliens had left from when they had control of the neighborhood and scanned the MIAR with it.

"PROBING DEVICE LOCATED," said a voice on the computer.

Then the word "ACTION?" came on screen and Copper hit "REMOVE" soon the probe was removed from the MIAR.

Copper set his helmet to "microscope mode" and zoomed in on it.

"So he tried to hack into the MIAR, huh? Child's play," Asked Copper.

After that, he smashed the probe and got the MIAR out.

Copper then remembered if he was going to turn Hobbes back to normal he needed to zap him with the transformation laser attached to the MIAR.

He didn't know how he was going to get to the Mastership so he could bring Hobbes back.

Then he saw some smoke coming from the woods nearby. Thinking it was aliens who had caught up to them, he ran to investigate the smoke, but when he got there, he saw it was "Galaxoid" and "Nebular's" crashed UFO.

Copper realized how he was going to help "Hobbes" and got in to see if it still worked.

To Copper's surprise and amazement, the UFO could still fly despite the heavy damage it took during its crash. After he figured out the controls, Copper flew the UFO out to the Mastership as it was still there and was closing in and Copper valiantly flew the UFO back up to space at light speed.

* * *

In the throne room/control room at the center of the ship, the Supreme Potentate had gotten bored of Calvin's pitiful attempts to stop him.

"I'm done playing games boy," said the Supreme Potentate as he tossed Calvin aside and aimed one of his laser cannons at him. "Goodbye Calvin, but for all the trouble you've gotten us into, I'll make sure you're known to my people as "most annoying kid in the universe."

Calvin realized he had to make a dash for it, so he ran off, just barely avoiding every blast from the laser cannon with his stuffed tiger by his side. Of course to him, "Hobbes," "Galaxoid," and "Nebular" were running with him.

"How are we supposed to beat him? He's huge!" Asked "Hobbes."

"If I've learned anything from my adventures as Spaceman Spiff we have to get some death ray blasters to fire at it," said Calvin.

"Wow, you do learn more at home than at school," said "Hobbes."

"Guys, I found this at the pawn shop!" Said "Galaxoid" as he held out a laser gun.

"That'll work!" Said Calvin as he took it from "Galaxoid's" tentacles and aimed it at the Supreme Potentate and zapped him.

From the Supreme Potentate's point of view, Calvin was shooting him with a dart gun he found in his pocket and wasn't even hitting him.

"That was sadder than I expected," said the Supreme Potentate as he aimed every laser cannon in his hands at Calvin. "Calvin, your sad attempts to defeat me were amusing toward the end, but I'm afraid I will have to put a closing to your story. Goodbye and good riddance."

* * *

As the lasers were charging up, a UFO burst into the room and smashed the Supreme Potentate.

"Our ship!" Exclaimed "Galaxoid" and "Nebular."

Copper stepped out of it. "I saw the Mastership was getting closer to earth and I got here as fast as possible."

The first thing Copper saw was Hobbes as a stuffed tiger. The first thing he did was zap him with the MIAR restoring his striped tiger form and then reanimated Galaxoid and Nebular. Then to slow down the Mastership, he brought back the army of Spacemen Spiffs who continued to zap the ship away from earth. Of course Calvin saw no differences.

"Copper! You killed him! We won," said Calvin as he pointed at the Supreme Potentate's tentacle under the UFO.

Then the UFO lifted in the air as the Supreme Potentate stuck out from under it and threw it aside.

Even though you have revived the boy's allies, I can still kill you all and take over the earth," said the Supreme Potentate.

"Oh yeah, and that's not all I came here for," said Copper as he zapped Calvin into Stupendous Man.

"Well, alien fiend, are you ready to give up?" Asked "Stupendous Man."

"Go soak your head, shrimp," said the Supreme Potentate as he got his laser cannons back out.


	11. Calvin vs the Supreme Potentate Part 2

Even as Stupendous Man, the Supreme Potentate did not seem to fear Calvin.

"He is so going down," whispered Hobbes to Copper.

"Prepare for the fight of your life, Supreme Potentate," said "Stupendous Man."

"Speak for your self, shrimp," said the Supreme Potentate as he shot a laser at "Stupendous Man."

But the laser had no effect.

"Hmm, this may be tougher than I thought," said the Supreme Potentate.

He then plugged in all his laser cannons into a hole in the wall that didn't look exactly like an outlet. Soon all the power in the Mastership was lost and put in the laser cannons, which supercharged them.

"Idiot! You just took all the power in the Mastership and stopping it just so you could supercharge your laser cannons," said Hobbes.

"It will be worth it once I destroy you all and conquer your world. These lasers now have the power to destroy your planet's sun if I wanted to," said the Supreme Potentate. "And besides, do you think my people would live on this ship if it couldn't generate its own power? The Mastership will be up and running before I can even destroy you."

He then shot another laser, but "Stupendous Man" maneuvered it so quickly, that it only hit his foot. And it actually hurt.

"Stupendous Man had underestimated the power invested in the monster's lasers. Truly this will be a fight to be reckoned with," said Stupendous Man. "Let's take this fight to a more suitable arena than this rather small landscape."

* * *

"Stupendous Man" grabbed the Supreme Potentate and made a hole in the ceiling and took their fight to the top floor of the Mastership.

The Supreme Potentate shot "Stupendous Man" before he could take him through the ceiling.

All the citizens in the area tried to defend their leader with the remaining power in their laser guns to defend their leader but they had no effect on "Stupendous Man."

The Supreme Potentate tried to hit "Stupendous Man" with his tentacle, but "Stupendous Man" grabbed it and swung him into a building. But he picked up the building he landed into and tried to throw it at "Stupendous Man."

"Great moons of Neptune! He must have super powers too!" Said "Stupendous Man."

"Stupendous Man" punched through the building the Supreme Potentate threw at him. But to his surprise, the Supreme Potentate was right there, jumping at him and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the core of the ship, the aliens driving were going to go up to the top floor of the Mastership to defend their leader.

"There has to be some way we can assist the Earth Leader," said Nebular.

"I don't know, given our leader's strength compared to Calvin's new super-form, I don't know if he needs help," said Galaxoid.

"I think Nebular's right. We need to find someway to help Calvin," said Hobbes. Copper, do you have anything that could help?"

"Well, I brought all my weapons, including the Immobilization Ray, the Idiocy Gun, and the Tractor Beam," said Copper.

"Let's go with Idiocy Gun," said Hobbes as he grabbed it and ran into the teleporter.

After Hobbes had checked for any sign of a battle everywhere on the Mastership, he finally found them on the top floor. He hit the Supreme Potentate with a clear shot, but nothing happened. Soon Copper, Galaxoid, and Nebular had followed Hobbes.

"Dude, the Idiocy Gun has no effect on him," said Hobbes.

"That's odd, let's take a look at what made that happen," said Copper as he set his visor to "X-ray enhancement" and looked at the Supreme Potentate.

What Copper saw amazed him. He saw robotic parts instead of organs inside the Supreme Potentate.

"It didn't effect him because he's a robot!" Said Copper. "But that doesn't explain why he's acted so childish."

"What do you mean, a robot?" Asked Galaxoid.

"And what's this about acting childish?" Asked Nebular.

"For one, he has a mechanical interior instead of organs, and for two, he called Hobbes a ninny, used the word girly, and said Go soak your head to Calvin. What doesn't spell childish about that?" Asked Copper.

"Calvin, he's a robot!" Yelled Hobbes.

"But apparently "Stupendous Man" didn't hear him because he was too busy narrating everything he was doing as he does in Calvin's imagination.

"With stupendous muscles of magnitude, Stupendous Man fights back against the alien leader," said "Stupendous Man."

"You should change your name to Stupid Man, do you ever stop talking about yourself?" Asked the Supreme Potentate as he wrapped up "Stupendous Man" in his tentacle and slammed him to the ground.

"See? Right there, I only hear comebacks like that from a kid like Calvin," said Copper.

"Something is definitely wrong with our leader," said Galaxoid.

"Whose idea was it to make him our leader?" Asked Nebular.

* * *

Then "Stupendous Man" went through the hole in the ceiling they used as an entrance to the Mastership and threw the Supreme Potentate into the infinite reaches of space. "Stupendous Man" had thought he'd won, when all of the sudden, the Supreme Potentate turned his direction and flew back towards the Mastership.

"Impossible," said Stupendous Man to himself.

The Supreme Potentate hit "Stupendous Man" so hard that he flew all the way back to earth, specifically Calvin's neighborhood/Copper's refugee camp.

Everyone was surprised to see "Stupendous Man." Especially since they couldn't recognize Calvin because he was wearing his imaginary Stupendous Man costume and not his actual red cape and mask. "Stupendous Man" got up immediately and moved out of the way when he saw the Supreme Potentate about to land on him.

Everyone in the refugee camp/neighborhood had ran inside the houses for cover as the Supreme Potentate tried to zap "Stupendous Man" with his lasers. But he dodged them all then pinned the Supreme Potentate to the ground and punched him in the eye several times but then the Supreme Potentate knocked him off.

"That's it kid, I must remind you that all the power in the Mastership is in these lasers. I have the power to destroy the earth if I wanted to," said the Supreme Potentate as he pointed all the laser cannons at the ground. "What's it gonna be, hero? You or the world?"

"Do you honestly think that Stupendous Man's stupendous intellect would fall for that? You're obviously bluffing because if you destroy the earth, you'll destroy yourself too," said "Stupendous Man."

"Shoot, I hoped you wouldn't catch onto me," said the Supreme Potentate as he took the laser cannons away from the earth. "Well I can still destroy you with these laser cannons."

The Supreme Potentate then shot all the laser cannons at "Stupendous Man," but he shot his heat vision back at them since if he dodged it the lasers would hit the earth and they barely cancelled each other out.

"With Stupendous heat vision, Stupendous Man repels the monster's evil laser cannons!" Said "Stupendous Man."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Mastership, Copper, Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular were going back to the core of the Mastership so they could grab Galaxoid and Nebular's crashed UFO.

"Wow, two crashes in one day and this thing still flies? What's your UFO made of guys?" Asked Hobbes.

But before Galaxoid and Nebular could respond, they flew the UFO up the holes Copper made in each floor of the Mastership but before they could get to the top, they were shot down by the civilians and the UFO crashed again

"The ship won't fly anymore, the impact must've broken the engines!" Said Galaxoid.

"Wow, third time's the charm, huh?" Asked Hobbes.

As they got out, the alien police had surrounded them and were ready to shoot them as they got out. Copper was the first one out and the aliens were unable to damage his robotic armor. Then Copper noticed the aliens were wearing similar armor to his, except that the aliens' suits were built for their people, and not humans. This gave Copper an idea.

"There isn't a problem here," said Copper as he took out a holographic badge "I'm an officer."

The alien cops carefully studied the information stated on it.

"Everything seems to be in order, but how do I know this is forged and isn't fake?" Asked the cop.

Copper had to think of an excuse fast.

"Um, I'm an enslaved human who was assigned to take duties as an officer," said Copper.

"Well, that would explain the badge, but who are they?" Asked the alien as Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular stepped out of the UFO.

"They are prisoners I was taking to the local jail," said Copper.

"Okay then, carry on," said the cop as the rest of the aliens left the area.

"What was that about?" Asked Hobbes.

"Is there some sort of hangar around here?" Asked Copper.

"Yes, on the twenty-seventh floor of the Mastership," said Galaxoid.

"We'll have to take the teleporter," said Nebular as he pointed one out and set the coordinates for the twenty-seventh floor.

* * *

After they stole a UFO from the hangar and flew it out of the Mastership, they went straight for earth where the battle between the Supreme Potentate and "Stupendous Man" raged on with their lasers still canceling each other out.

"There has to be someway to distract him," thought "Stupendous Man."

Unfortunately, "Stupendous Man" couldn't look away or the lasers would hit him, and the combined power of the Mastership in those laser cannons just might've been enough to kill him (probably not, but he wasn't going to take any chances).

"Stupendous Man" had felt a rock when he reached his hand to the ground, flew up in the air (he continued using the heat vision to cancel the lasers out) and with stupendous force, he chucked the rock at the Supreme Potentate's eye and he dropped all the laser cannons.

"Stupendous Man" saw this as an opportunity, and flew down toward him and tried to beat Supreme Potentate to the ground. But the Supreme Potentate flipped them over and tried to beat "Stupendous Man" to the ground. But "Stupendous Man" kicked the Supreme Potentate off of him and into the sky. Then "Stupendous Man" flew up to the sky and was about to deliver a deadly blow to the Supreme Potentate when "Stupendous Man" turned back into mild-mannered Calvin.

"Well, this might make things a bit more difficult," said Calvin.

"That was convenient," said the Supreme Potentate as he grabbed Calvin with a tentacle. He was about to shoot Calvin with one last laser cannon "Stupendous Man" hadn't knocked out of his hands when all of the sudden they hit the ground and the tentacle let go of Calvin. Then Calvin looked up in the sky and saw a UFO falling toward the Supreme Potentate. Fortunately, Calvin had the sense to run off before impact and he got away from the Supreme Potentate before the UFO fell on him once again.

Copper, Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular got out of the UFO.

"Dude who taught you how to drive? This is your third crash today!" Said Hobbes.

"No one. I'm 12 years old," said Copper.

"Then why do you two let him drive?" Asked Hobbes to Galaxoid and Nebular.

"We don't know," they both said at the same time.

Then the Supreme Potentate's tentacles lifted up the UFO and threw it aside.

"Where have I seen this before?" He asked to himself.

"Freeze!" Yelled Copper as he whipped out his Immobilization Ray.

"I don't wanna!" Yelled the Supreme Potentate.

"Well, too bad," said Copper as he zapped him with the Immobilization Ray.

* * *

"I can't move!" Said the Supreme Potentate. "Oh well, time for Plan B."

Then the Supreme Potentate's chest opened up.

"He's a robot? Cool!" Said Calvin.

"Not just any kind of robot, a Mech! Controlled by an alien youth," said Copper.

"Very smart child," said an alien that came out who looked like the Supreme Potentate but instead of twice Hobbes's size, he was half of Calvin's size.

"You're calling me a child? I'm way older than you, runt!" Said Copper.

"Don't call me that!" Said the real Supreme Potentate as he zapped Copper in the face. After that, his mask came off and fell in front of Calvin and Hobbes's feet.

Then Copper grabbed the real Supreme Potentate and threw him over to Calvin.

"I think you know what to do," said Copper as he pointed at the Transmogrifier Gun in Calvin's pocket. Calvin then whipped it out and aimed it at the Supreme Potentate. He turned him into a worm and threw him in the dirt.

"You'll pay for this humiliation, Calvin! At the risk of sounding cliché, **YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF THE ****SUPREME POTENTATE!**" said the Supreme Potentate as he inched away.

"Fat chance, right Hobbes?" Asked Calvin.

But he saw Hobbes wasn't paying attention to him and was instead looking at Copper without his mask. Calvin saw it too. He didn't see a human face there. He saw a tiger face there.

"Copper? You're a tiger?" Asked Hobbes.

"Yeah, the aliens would've known me because I'm a tiger and that's why I wore the mask so they would know how to get rid of me," said Copper.

"How?" Asked Calvin.

"By killing Hobbes. I am his son," said Copper.

* * *

**Author's note: ****I bet you thought he was Calvin's son, right?**

* * *

Hobbes was startled by this news. "Well, I'm glad you didn't tell me that before, because I probably would've been so annoying asking you questions like who's my wife? Which is why I'm going to ask it now. Who's my wife? Does the Supreme Potentate return? Do I ever get a lifetime supply of tuna?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet to see if you do get the lifetime supply of tuna, I don't want to ruin the surprise of who your wife is, and yes, the Supreme Potentate does return. After I go, I want to make sure you guys know he will rise again and you need to be prepared for when he does," said Copper.

Galaxoid and Nebular seemed the most happy about this situation and immediately broadcasted a message to all of their people not only on the Mastership, but on the other conquered planets as well saying that the Supreme Potentate as been defeated.

Then they saw over a million UFOs in the sky headed for the Mastership, and heard what sounded like one loud cheer but was actually the cheers of billions of aliens. This drew the neighbors and the refugees outside and saw the millions of spacecrafts headed toward the Mastership. Then Calvin's parents saw Calvin.

"Calvin!" They both yelled and then hugged him.

"Mom! Dad! I defeated him! I defeated the Supreme Potentate," said Calvin.

Calvin's parents gave him a blank stare.

"Their leader," explained Calvin.

"And now they're leaving because they're scared of you?" Asked Calvin's dad.

"The exact opposite," said Galaxoid and as he walked over to Calvin's parents and everyone in the neighborhood was focusing on them. "Our people are leaving because they are happy that our feared leader is gone and have no reason to have earth anymore."

"I thought you said that the Mastership was overpopulated, don't they want more land?" asked Hobbes.

"It's a big universe. We will find other planets that support life," said Nebular.

Then Copper looked inside the Supreme Potentate's robotic ruse and found a supercomputer. "Galaxoid! Nebular! I found out how the Supreme Potentate knew everything about your people. There was a supercomputer inside his mech which had up-to-date information about your people," said Copper.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see Hobbes and Copper as tigers so they had to explain everything all over again.

In the days after all the aliens had left earth except for Galaxoid and Nebular, the leaders of the world gathered in Calvin's neighborhood and signed a peace treaty between humans and Galaxoid and Nebular's people.

After the tale of how Calvin and Hobbes saved the world was confirmed to be true, Calvin was well respected by everyone in town, even the ones who still think he is a weirdo.

After the Supreme Potentate was dethroned, instead of having a new ruler, a council was formed that ruled Galaxoid and Nebular's people that included the two who first met Calvin.

* * *

After all this, Calvin had retrieved his Transmogrifier/Duplicator/Time Machine from the scout ship they left it on and sent Copper to his timeline.

"Do you really have to go, Copper?" Asked Hobbes.

"Yeah, I have a family in my timeline that I need to be with," said Copper.

"Do you really need to take my Time Machine?" Asked Calvin.

"Yes, mine was destroyed," said Copper.

"Wait, before you go, what did Operation C.H.E.T. stand for?" Asked Calvin.

"**C**alvin and **H**obbes's **E**pic **T**ale," said Copper. "It's what these events were remembered as," said Copper.

"Hey, I LIKE it," said Calvin.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you soon," said Copper, as he was about to fly off in the cardboard box.

* * *

But Hobbes stopped him first. "Copper, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure dad," said Copper as he got out of the box and they walked away from Calvin.

"Every time we used the MIAR on Calvin, the effects lasted a short time. You used it me and I haven't changed. I'm not real, am I?" Asked Hobbes.

Copper looked surprised that he figured it out. "No, not until I used it on you," said Copper. "Please don't tell Calvin, or who knows what could happen."

Hobbes felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach hard.

"Then does that mean I'm just a physical manifestation of a chunk of Calvin's head? Nothing else?" asked Hobbes, clearly upset.

"Dad, calm down (that sounds so weird from me). Anyway, the MIAR does more than just animate chunks of someone's head, it also gives them the qualitities of a real thing. You're a living thing, Hobbes. You have exceeded Calvin's head, you're a real tiger, go live your own life as a tiger not a vision, there's so much you can do with your life," said Copper.

A smile formed on Hobbes's face.

"After all, I wouldn't be here if you didn't eventually, would I?" asked Copper.

To his surprise, Hobbes hugged Copper.

"I don't know how I could repay you for actual life. Now do me a favor and live your life with your father," said Hobbes.

Copper took the Time Machine after their chat and zoomed to the future. Then it came back on autopilot, back to the same spot.

But Hobbes couldn't help but wonder.

If all the adventures he and Calvin had before their epic tale were just visions in Calvin's head,Will he be accepted into their town? If Calvin found out Hobbes wasn't real, would he disapear?

So many questions, and many to be answered.

For now, he had to live his independent life with Calvin.

* * *

"I think we just had an adventure some people could have only dreamed of having, Hobbes," said Calvin. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to eat tuna fish," said Hobbes as he and Calvin went into the house.

Calvin sighed.

"What's wrong Calvin?" asked Hobbes.

"Look at us. We've had an adventure some people could only dream of and nothing's changed. No fame, no fortune, no respect from anyone but you," said Calvin.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said Susie as she walked by. "You were really brave up there. For once, I'm glad there's no moving truck in front of your house."

"Thank you, that was very decent of you to say," said Calvin.

"Decent?" asked Hobbes.

"Nice doesn't seem right, considering she brought up the fact that she always wants me to move," said Calvin.

Then Calvin's classmates saw Calvin, Susie, and Hobbes.

They all went over and congradulated him.

"Calvin! You da man!"

"Was that guy in the iron man suit telling the truth about all this coming from your head?"

"With that creativity, maybe you should be a writer!"

"Maybe you're not such a weirdo after all."

After they all left, Calvin and Hobbes finally left for home.

"Would you say that something's changed _now_?" asked Hobbes.

"You know it!" said Calvin as he openned the door for Calivn.

* * *

But Calvin's mom stopped them. "Calvin, may I have a word with you in private?"

A feeling of queasiness filled Hobbes's stomach. He knew they were talking about his residence in their household.

"What will I do all day if Calvin's parents won't let me in their house? Who's going to buy me comics to read?" thought Hobbes as Calvin and his mom talked in private.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep Hobbes in the house? Will he eat anyone?" asked Calvin's mom.

"He's lived with us for years and hasn't, so I think its okay," said Calvin.

"Can he please stay?" Asked Calvin as he looked back at Hobbes.

Calvin's dad whispered to Calvin's mom: "You're not going to let him live here, are you?"

"Before that boy came, I thought Calvin would grow out of Hobbes. Now that I know how he saw him, I know Calvin would do anything to keep Hobbes here. And he helped Calvin save the earth, I think he deserves a home," said Calvin's mom. "And plus, he has to be the least bit more decent than Calvin."

"Well Calvin, it's settled, Hobbes can stay," said Calvin's dad.

When hearing this news, Hobbes hugged Calvin while enjoying a tuna sandwich.

* * *

Later that night, at the dirt Calvin threw the Supreme Potentate into, the worm he'd become had transformed into his original state. He looked at the time at a clock in a nearby house. It read 12:00 AM.

"Yes! I'm back to normal! There must've been some sort of malfunction with the machine he used on me. Sleep now Calvin and Hobbes, for it will be the last peaceful sleep you will ever know of!" said the runty Supreme Potentate.

* * *

**The End?**

**Author's Note:****I'll bet you thought this was the end, but it isn't. There's an epilogue, so stay with me a bit longer if it isn't a problem.**


	12. Epilogue

Copper had returned to his time in the time machine Calvin lent him. After that he sent it back to the moment he'd left.

Then he peered at the world he'd known, and noticed something. He was on the Mastership, and not earth. Earthlings and Galaxoid and Nebular's people had already lived in peace, but before he left, they didn't live on the Mastership together due to the overpopulation problem.

"This must be the effect of stopping the Supreme Potentate," thought Copper. "Wait, if this changed, then-"

Copper took the teleporter to the top of the Mastership, but to see it was no longer the top. He went to the same floor anyway and saw there, a statue of Calvin, Hobbes, Galaxoid, Nebular, and himself, and below it was a plaque that read "The saviors of both the Earth and the Mastership."

* * *

"It's good to know that hadn't changed," thought Copper to himself.

"It's also good to know you made it back safely," said a voice behind Copper.

Copper turned around to see a android replica of an adult version of Calvin.

"What did I change by helping Calvin? Why are we on the Mastership? And why are humans living on it? And is it bigger because humans live on it now?" Asked Copper.

"You forget, child. By stopping the Supreme Potentate, Earth and the Mastership live in peace. It is bigger because Galaxoid and Nebular suggested to the rest of the Supreme Council (which formed after the downfall of the Supreme Potentate) to enlarge the size of the Mastership rather than conquer other worlds to avoid overpopulation. That is also why some humans live here now," said the adult robot Calvin.

"In the world I left, people were so scared of the Supreme Potentate's return after Calvin's death that some people worked themselves into extinction to find him and kill him," said Copper. "And all I had to do to change that was go back in time?"

"Yes, I still can't believe they still acted as if he's dead while I'm practically him," said the robot.

"That is weird Program Calvin," said Copper.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I prefer Uncle Calvin from you," said Program C.

"Well for one, you're not Calvin. For two, you're also my boss and it just doesn't feel right to say "Uncle Calvin," said Copper.

* * *

But before their conversation could go on any further, a kid that looked like Calvin but with brown hair and a blue striped shirt ran over to Program C and yelled "Daddy!" and hugged him.

Then adult Susie came by and greeted Program C with "It's good to see you're home, honey. Hobbes II has been waiting for you to come back from work."

"It's nice to be home. Being a supercomputer that controls a planet-sized spacecraftthat controls an entire spaceship is cool, but I like to be home as well," said Program C as he picked up Hobbes II.

"Same here, except for the supercomputer part. Obviously I'm not a supercomputer," said Copper. "I just can't believe I won't be able to go on any more of Calvin's adventures with him."

"Who said anything about that?" Asked Program C.

"Well, I naturally assumed from having brought an entire alien race bent on destroying the human race to life would've been enough damage to the time stream," said Calvin.

"Well, you also helped destroy their leader, helping Calvin save two entire races. I think that deserves a second chance," said Program C.

"Really? Thanks man!" Said Copper as he high-fived Program C.

* * *

Then he heard a voice from a nearby house next to Program C's.

"Copper! Time for dinner!" Said future Hobbes.

"I gotta go! See you tomorrow boss!" Said Copper as he took off his robot armor since he was off duty, revealing he looked exactly like Hobbes in six-year-old Calvin's time period.

But before he could go, Hobbes II had reached for Copper's leg.

"Do you want to play tomorrow? I got a wagon to ride!" He asked.

Before Copper could say no, he saw from the reflection on his armor that they both looked like Calvin and Hobbes I.

"Sure, during my lunch break," said Copper as he shook Hobbes II off of his leg and made his way toward his house.

* * *

**To the loving memory of Calvin and Hobbes**

**November 18, 1985-December 31, 1995**

**Bill Watterson may have stopped writing about you, but I and like hundreds of other authors on this site haven't. **

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So what did you think of Calvin and Hobbes's Epic Tale? I intend on making other C & H fanfics too if you liked it. If you didn't then too bad for you.**


End file.
